


An Cailín Caillte [The Lost Girl]

by loumins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kara meet again, Alternate Universe, Dead but not dead, Desert Island, Emotional, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gays in Denial, Love, No Angst, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, They eventually go back, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumins/pseuds/loumins
Summary: AU. Supergirl has been gone for three years when Lena tells Alex Danvers to stop searching, having herself lost all hope to see the blonde hero again. The next morning Lena’s plane crashes on a desert island, and she finds herself alone, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Or so she thought.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 187
Kudos: 500





	1. Running

  
Lena is running. She is _running_. That never happened before. She hates running, she hates sports in general really but most particularly running. Which is also why she has no stamina whatsoever and ends up falling behind a tree as she tries to catch her breath. Holding her left arm as still as possible and thanking adrenaline for how painless she feels at the moment.

Just when she thinks she had escaped them, she hears footsteps and has no time to start running again before the figure jumps in front of her and spreads their arms around as to not let her wander again.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Lena whispers and closes her eyes, bracing herself for a hit that never comes. Instead, she’s being picked up by the unknown figure and taken deeper into the forest and farther from the beach.

  
**20 hours prior**

  
Lena walks toward her office as Lex and Lillian follow close behind, they had appeared out of nowhere in the break room while she was eating her lunch and were now harassing her in hopes of getting what they had come here for. She had heard that they escaped from prison earlier this week. What unnerves her the most is their ability to be here without the police trying to arrest them already. They needed to be put behind bars.

“No. I will not get any contract with the military. My goal for this company is to make advances in medicine and technology. Not kill people.” Lena argues back, though she knows they don’t care what she wants for the company.

“This company was never yours to take in the first place. If your father hadn’t made you heir in his will Lex would have been in your place.” Lillian says with so much disdain it finally gets on Lena’s nerves and the young Luthor turns around with her deadliest glare.

“I do not care what you think, Lillian, this is my company and father made the wisest decision having me as CEO and not you two. You would’ve destroyed the company’s image and our reputation even more than you already did.” Lena says, turns around and enters her office, knowing without turning back that the two loons had entered the room as well.

She sits down and immediately pushes the silent security button under her desk.

“We still hold shares in this company and have more power than you think. We could easily dethrone you Lena but we didn’t. Think about that for a second before saying no to us.” Lex threatens and Lena laughs at her brother’s stupidity.

“Oh dear brother, you can try all you want, as long as I live and breathe your butt will never be on that chair and no decision will ever be yours. And your shares hold no power now that you’re recognized as terrorists. Also, whether you sit with the board or not, hold shares or not, I’m still the one who decides at the end of the day.” Lena smirks, knowing full well that what she just said will infuriate her brother as well as her step mother.

“I never should have let Lionel take you in. You should have died with that whore you called mother.” Lillian spats at Lena but before the young heiress could answer, the security she had called barges in, ready to follow her orders.

“Please take these two people outside the building, and make sure to keep them with you until the police arrives. I wouldn’t want them to miss their ticket back home.” Lena informs the two security guards who take both Lex and Lillian by the arms and drag them out.

“You will pay for this Lena. This isn’t over! I will find a way to send those aliens either back to their planets or in a casket. Whether you help me or not I will.” Lex angrily yells at her.

“You killed both Superman and Supergirl. Isn’t that enough?!” Lena raises from her seat with renewed anger. “Have a nice time back in your prison cell baldy.” Lena says calmly.

“Fuck you!” Lex spats before being taken out of sight and Lena sighs in relief as soon as she’s alone.

This impromptu meeting with Lex and Lillian drained her more than she’d care to admit. She never understood where this hatred for aliens and foreigners in general came from. Lionel wasn’t like that at all. Before she can get lost in her thoughts, Jess knocks and comes in.

“Miss Arias and Mr Spheere are here for your weekly meeting Miss Luthor, shall I send them in?” Jess asks and opens the door farther when Lena nods, inviting Sam and Jack in. Closing the door behind her as soon as Jack and Sam were seated.

“Damn. You look like shit Lena.” Jack says and Lena can’t help but roll her eyes at her friend.

“Why thanks Jack, always a pleasure receiving compliments from you.” Lena deadpans and receives a laugh from both her friends in return.

“I’m sure he means something like, you got the face of someone whose day just got worse. We also saw Lex and Lillian getting dragged out. What happened?” Sam asks and Lena sighs. She really didn’t want to talk about them.

“They were harassing me again. But this time managed to leave prison and appeared out of nowhere in the break room. Demanding of me that I make a deal with the military so that they can create blasters and toxic weapons for aliens.” Lena answers and see Sam stiffen in her seat while Jack swallows hard.

“I am guessing you said no?” Jack asks and Lena nods.

“Also called security and had the police come over since they have to have their job done for them in order to have things moving. It is really getting on my nerves how they always escape. Prisons are shit.” Lena informs them and both let out sighs in relief then laugh at her last sentence.

“Okay so now that this is behind us, can we discuss about your upcoming trip to Brazil? You’re leaving tomorrow morning right?” Sam asks and Lena looks at her with wide eyes then opens her agenda.

“Is it Friday already?!” Lena asked as she check her schedule, which indeed shows that it is Friday afternoon and that tomorrow morning she will be flying from National City to Rio to visit the new L-Corp rehabilitation center there.

“Yep.” Jack informs her, “please don’t tell me you’ve spent the whole week here. Did you at least get some sleep?” He then asks but Lena has nothing to say that will please her friends.

“I didn’t sleep here all week. Just the past few days is all. I’m also a bit stressed because of Lex and Lillian. I know they’re planning something but I have no idea what and it unnerves me to no end.” Lena let’s out an exasperated sigh, looking up to see Sam and Jack smiling softly at her.

“I know having them here can’t be good but don’t worry you’ll get to the bottom of this. It’ll be okay.” Sam reassures her and Lena nods, trying to not start having a panic attack in her office.

“Yes. You’re right.” Lena says and then proceeds to change the subject to what she wants done while she’s away for the next week, who’s going to be in charge of what and who’s going to make the big decisions. As both Sam and Jack excel un different subjects. She assigns them both as co-CEOs, Sam dealing with everything that has to do with legal matters and Jack dealing with engineering and technology aspects. When they were done the three friends get up and hug quickly before Lena hoes back to work.

Around three hours later, another knock comes at her door and Lena allows whoever it is to come in without looking up from the email she is writing.

“Miss Luthor I am sorry to bother you in the middle of your day but if I could take a few moments of your time.” Lena recognizes the voice immediately, having been accustomed to it for the past three years, and looks up to see a tired Dr Danvers looking at her with so much hope in her eyes that she finds herself unable to refuse her request. Lena motions for the Doctor to take a seat in front of her and waits for her to speak.

“I think your brother didn’t kill her.” Dr Danvers starts and before Lena can interject the Doctor raises a finger and Lena claps her mouth shut. “I know, this isn’t the first time you’re hearing this and I know that you’ve spent a lot of tour money in trying to help us find Supergirl. But this time I have photos.” The Doctor then took a folder out and opened it to reveal multiple blurry shots of some blonde girl. Lena moves closer, squinting a bit trying to decide if the doctor had gone mad or if she really believes that this person was Supergirl.

“I know it’s blurry but I would recognize her everywhere it’s her. She’s in South America. Your brother didn’t kill her.” The doctor says with so much hope it breaks Lena’s supposedly cold heart.

“Are you sure it’s her and not just some European girl on a vacation? I mean, I know it’s hard. I do. You cared a lot about her and Clark and you lost them both but don’t you think it’s time you let go.” Lena speaks softly, as if to not spook the Doctor.

“How do you know Clark’s name?” Was the only question asked.

“Lex Luthor is my brother that’s how. Even though he didn’t have time to discover Supergirl’s identity before killing them both he had known for a long time who Superman was.” Lena explains and sees the pained look on the doctor’s face, unfortunately she can’t do anything to ease this woman’s pain.

“Okay but Clark was found but not her! I tell you she is alive and she is somewhere we have to find her in know it’s been three years but please you-“

“Alex.” Lena gets up and catches the woman’s hands in hers. ” You have to let go, if she was alive the researches would have worked. She’s supergirl her heat signature would’ve been picked up or abnormal activity would’ve been reported. I know it’s hard, I know it better than anyone because I’m still looking for the reason my mother died after all those years. But your sanity is at stakes here you have to let go before you lose yourself.” Lena tells the red head who starts crying in front of her.

“I can’t. It hurts too much. I can’t let go, I promised her I’d take care of her and I couldn’t even protect her from him! Please just one last time please.” Alex begged and Lena has to do a few breathing exercices to make sure she doesn’t cave in and let this woman get deeper into delusion.

“No. I’m sorry Alex but I won’t help anymore. And I know you’re going to get mad at me for it but I don’t care, it’s been three years and I’ve seen your health getting worse and worse it’s not possible anymore you need to get help.” Lena then looks at her for the first time since she entered her office and notices the red head lost a few more pounds more since last time they saw each other and sighs. “I can get you somewhere where you’ll get better. Please let me help.” Lena begs but the woman shakes her head.

“Thank you for your time Miss Luthor, I won’t bother you again. Have a wonderful rest of the day.” Alex says before taking her stuff with her and exiting her office.

After that Lena isn’t bothered again and works on her schedule for Rio while still thinking about what Alex told her.

What if she was still alive? What would that mean?

When the clock turns to eight, Lena decides to call it a day and calls her chauffeur to meet her in front of the building before exiting her office with all the paperwork she needs for Rio. As soon as she arrives home she starts packing and, at Sam’s and Jack’s request, packs a few more dresses and pants in case you wants to have fun. Having fun is important Lena. Life is not about work only.

Lena then goes straight to bed and sleeps until her alarm blares in her ears at five in the morning, three hours later she is in her plane departing to Rio. While the plane was flying over a row of different islands it starts shaking uncontrollably, the masks fall off and Lena takes the one in front of her and immediately puts it on her face, the stewardess comes out of the cockpit with an oxygen mask and oxygen tank strapped on her shoulder and informs Lena that they were experiencing a rapid depressurization and were most likely to have to crash on one of the islands bellow. Lena nods and prepares herself on the appropriate safety position before hearing the stewardess asking her to brace and prepare for impact. Next thing she knows the plane is hitting the water and glides over to the nearest island, the shock of the crash making her black out immediately.

Next time she wakes up, Lena realizes she’s on a beach and just starts crying before even getting up because she survived a fucking plane crash. What were the chances of that happening?! When she’s done crying she starts closing her eyes again and does a mental check of her body to see if anything hurts, when only her arm does she opens her eyes and turns to her left arm to see it bruised and yellow and purple and even a bit black near her wrist. She guesses she’ll survive if it’s only her arm that’s hurt. Though she doesn’t feel anything, she still remains still for a bit just in case the adrenaline of being alive hid other things she hadn’t felt yet.

When after a few moments only her head starts hurting she slowly sits up with a groan, she tries to find an analgesic position to put her arm in and then looks around to see a few debris scattered all around her, her suitcase was, by whatever miracle, intact and in the water not far from her. She then turns around a few more times, noticing a piece of cloth near and finally get up, groaning when her arm starts hurting more with the movement. She walks to the piece of cloth slowly then bends down to pick it up and pulls it around her shoulder before making the first knot, then wrapping it around her forearm and making a second knot, making sure her arm remains as unmoving as possible. Thanking Jack and Sam for forcing her to take survival classes all those months ago.

As soon as she is done wrapping her arm she walks toward her suitcase in the water and retrieves it. Thanking whatever god for letting her be alive. After putting her suitcase somewhere under a tree she looks around and sees no one else, not the pilot, not the stewardess. No one. Then she looks to the far left and notices dark smoke coming up.

She guesses it’s probably where the wreckage happened. And then hopes it’s not because it would mean she was projected a few hundred yards in the air, though it would certainly explain the massive bruise she has on her left arm. She takes her suitcase with her and walks there, thirty minutes later she’s on site and what she sees makes her thankful she was ejected of that plane the way she was.

The aircraft in front of her is on fire, the little kerosene that’s left going into the sea, she notices three bodies around the wreckage and swallows. The pilot, copilot and stewardess were crushed under some very heavy-looking pieces of the plane, she looks around some more and noticed the first aid kit and the emergency medical kit. She retrieves both and uses some kind of elastic to secure them above her suitcase. Everything she needs to survive is in there and the wreckage is too dangerous to be near it. It could explode any moment.

Lena moves away and decides to make camp near where she first woke up. She goes back there and manages to find some kind of alcove and sits there. She takes some wood near and puts it together in hopes of making a fire. She then goes to the trees near her newfound alcove and finds a coconut tree, looks down and is lucky enough to find a fallen, unopened coconut. She finds a rock, puts the coconut on a sturdy fallen tree branch and blocks it with her knees on both sides of it and starts hitting the nut until it opens then drinks all of its content before putting the coconut aside for later.

She was about to open the first aid kit to see if she can find a better cloth than the one she has when she hears leaves shuffling behind her. She freezes immediately and turns around. She squints her eyes and tries to see what made the leaves move but saw nothing. She turns back around and starts trying to open the first aid kit when she hears shuffling again. She turns around immediately and this time she sees it. Or rather sees them. Call it instinct but Lena drops everything and starts running like the devil himself was after her. She hears whoever is behind her starting running after her. She then goes deeper into the forest before hiding behind a tree after cursing her lack of stamina, then almost dies on the spot when the mysterious person drops right in front of her out of nowhere, grabs her and pulls her deeper into the forest.

“No please let me go, my suitcase is still there if you’re going to kill me at least let me show you where the good stuff is.” She doesn’t know what she’s saying. It doesn’t make sense, really. But she knows there’s a needle in one of the kits and wouldn’t mind putting it in the stranger’s neck.

The stranger then stops and looks down at her, that’s when Lena notices the stranger is a she and she looks good. Her eyes are of the bluest shade she has aver seen, so deep and beautiful and Lena gets lost in them for a moment before the stranger finally talks.

“I’m not going to kill you.” The woman informs her and Lena let’s out a sigh of relief, then frowns.

“Why were you running after me then?” The brunette asks and the woman shrugs.

“I heard the plane crash, I went to see and saw three dead people but then I heard you come closer and hid, then I saw your arm was like a really weird rainbow of colors and knew you must be hurt. By the time I decided to approach you you had take those weird boxes with you and went back to where you came from. So I followed you and observed you from afar, when I noticed you weren’t moving anymore I can closer but the leaves kept shuffling under my feet and then well, you saw me and ran away. Which I’m sorry for, I didn’t want to scare you.” The blue eyed stranger informs Lena who somehow feels better with the knowledge that this person wasn’t going to kill her and eat her insides.

The stranger puts her down slowly, making she her arm doesn’t move much then leaves Lena on the spot. Returning a few minutes later with her suitcase and her coconut, extending the latter toward her.

“You should eat. I’ll carry your suitcase while you eat the coconut.” The stranger then starts walking and Lena just stares for a few short moments before starting walking behind her.

Lena ate her coconut while blindly following the stranger, looking up in shock when they arrive in front of a gigantic waterfall and the stranger motions for her to follow her.

“Where are we going?” Lena asks as she drops her fully eaten coconut to the side.

“There is a cave behind the waterfall, that’s where I live.” The stranger informs Lena who simply nods and follows her to a passageway leading behind the water where there was indeed a cave with multiple things such as a calendar ( _how?!_ ) or a phone and what Lena recognizes as a solar-powered charger (again, _how??_ ) further into the cave Lena sees a makeshift bed, a makeshift shelf with what she supposes are the fruits the island has. Coconut, banana, Mango, Pineapple. What kind of island did Lena crash on?! That many fruits on one island, not that she is going to start complaining, but it’s odd. Unless the island is an old colony with plantations she hasn’t seen yet.

“Do you like fruits?” The stranger asks and Lena nods. “Good. Because I can go fish but it’s so hard this time of year to find edible fish.” The stranger informs Lena who turns around and raises an eyebrow at the blue-eyed woman.

“Fish?” Lena asks and the woman nods.

“There’s a waterfall, so that means above there is a river. And in rivers you find fishes.” The woman smiles at Lena and comes closer. “Would you allow me to look at your arm please? I want to make sure it isn’t bad.” The stranger then takes her hood off to reveal surprisingly well brushed luscious blonde hair. Lena wants to come closer and touch them but remains rooted on her spot near the bed. When Lena doesn’t answer her question the blonde raises an eyebrow and Lena clears her throat before nodding.

The blonde then goes to take Lena’s suitcase and opens one of the kits. Going through it before finding what she was looking for.

“Do you know if it’s fractured?” The blonde asks and Lena shakes her head no.

“I have no idea, but I know how you can know, you can use one of your fingers then go from the tip of my fingers and slowly graze on my skin. If I have pain at some point you’ll know if and where it’s fractured.” Lena explains and the blonde nods before slowly taking the makeshift bandage Lena had made and started grazing her fingers on Lena’s skin. Lena hisses a bit when the woman grazes her wrist then doesn’t react until her elbow is reached and tries to prevent tears from falling down on her cheeks.

“I think you fractured your radius and probably your wrist as well. Lucky for you there’s some kind of paste here that turns as hard as a cast is supposed to be and is more resistant. I used it for my shelf here.” The blonde points toward the makeshift shelf and Lena nods. “I can immobilize your arm with it to let it heal.” The woman proposes and Lena finds herself nodding once more.

The woman gets up and doesn’t go far before taking a bowl, putting some brown powder in it then takes a jug of water with her before returning to Lena.

“Put your arm in a position where it hurts less and we’ll get started on your cast.” The blonde tells her and Lena adjusts her arm a bit.

“I’m good, but what it it itches or I’m allergic to whatever that is?” Lena asks and the blonde shrugs.

“Then we take it off and find another way. But this is the fastest and most efficient way to heal you. You’re really lucky the sand somehow cushioned your fall, or else it would’ve been worse.” The woman informs Lena who, once again, is reminded of how lucky she is to be alive.

“I know. I’m extremely lucky to be alive. Can I ask you a question?” Lena asks and sees the woman smile.

“You just did.” She says and then winks. Lena can’t help but chuckle.

“I know but another one.” Lena specifies and the blonde nods as she starts putting the brownish paste on her arm.

“How long have you been here?” Lena hisses a bit when the woman is forced to lift her arm to put the paste under it.

“Three years.” The blonde says and Lena stares at her in shock.

“Three years?!”

“Yeah.” The blonde simply answers as she finishes butting the last of the paste up around the middle of Lena’s humerus. “There. I say you remain like that for the next three weeks and you’ll be healed in no time! I also have medicinal herbs that I took directly from the island to help cope with the pain.” The blonde informs her and Lena nods.

“Thank you, now I just wonder how I’m going to wash with this thing.” Lena wonders out loud and the blonde comes back all smiles toward her.

“I can help you with that if you want.” She proposes and Lena feels her cheeks heat and knows they are turning a soft shade of pink.

“Thank you.” She whispers and the woman nods, seemingly oblivious to Lena’s blushing, before moving toward the darker part of the cave, coming back with what looks like a pan and takes a banana or two then starts cooking.

“Where were you headed before the plane crashed?”

“Rio. Had a business meeting there.”

“Ah well, guess the meeting will have a to wait now.” The blonde jokes and Lena chuckles with a shake of her head.

“Yeah. And you, how did you end up here?”

“Someone tried to kill me. They hurt me and my cousin badly. So badly that he didn’t make it but me, after being throw out in the sea I got stranded here. During the first year my sole purpose was to heal, cause I had taken a really bad beating you know. The second year I tried to find a way to go back home when I realized I couldn’t move for too long because a piece of what hurt me was still lodged in my spine, I tried to take it off but it hurt too much. Now it’s all healed there’s skin above it and my body got used to it but I’m still too weak to go back home. I can still do stuff but I’m easily drained so going home would probably kill me. So I’m stuck. I do have a raft though, usually I use it to fish but that’s all I do with it.”

“I’m so sorry, do you know who tried to kill you? And if you want I can take a look when you’re feeling comfortable with it.” Lena proposes and the blonde looks up hopefully.

“Are you a Doctor?”

“Not exactly, but I know my way around the human body and how to use a scalpel.” Lena informs her and sees her smile widening.

“Thank you! I’ll take any help I can get. And yeah I know who tried to kill me. But now I don’t care anymore, I learned to live here and I’m so at peace I don’t care about anything anymore. Apart from what to eat next.”

Lena smiled at her then realizes that of all the things she asked since she crashed this morning, she hadn’t asked her name.

“I realize I didn’t ask your name.” Lena says and smiles at the woman in front of her.

“I’m Kara. And you?”

“Lena.”

“Nice to meet you Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading!  
> English isn’t my first language so if you see any huge mistake please let me know! :)  
> Also if there is something you don’t understand, or have any questions I’ll be more than happy to answer them ☺️


	2. Seven Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena learns a new thing about Kara every day. Then learns one thing about herself.

The following week was spend getting used to the island, its heat and humidity and the new diet which consisted mainly of fruits and fish. During these seven days she also learned a few things.

On day one she learns that Kara has only one underwear, therefore, when she washes said underwear, or any other clothes really, she has to remain around -naked- for about an hour or two while the piece of clothing dries in the sun.

So on her first day there, just as she wakes up, Lena decides to get out and walk a little, trying to take in her surroundings and getting a good idea of how big the island is. But as soon as she gets out and goes down the trail leading her from the cave to the other side of the waterfall, Lena is met with a butt naked blonde, eyes closed and smiling.

“Oh my.” Lena whispers but Kara still hears it and turns around so quick Lena thinks she’ll getting whiplash.

“Oh my god Lena!” Kara says and turns around to jump in the water. And that’s when Lena sees it, the scarred tissue on her back. Almost perfectly in the middle of her back, unreachable when alone and seeming so painful, whatever was in her back was glowing a mix of shades of green and purple.

Lena realizes Kara is looking at her expectantly a few seconds too late and clears her throat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. Why are you butt naked though? You must’ve known at some point I would go out.” Lena says with a raised brow and couldn’t help a smirk as well.

“I’m sorry, I forgot you were there for a second. It’s just I only have one underwear and just one everything in general so I usually just wash them and stay naked until it’s dry. Never bothered anyone before.” Kara winks at Lena and the brunette almost melts.

That woman is really gorgeous.

On day two, Lena learns that Kara is just as she pictured her to be when she first met her. Sweet, caring, sensitive, heart on her sleeve. And Lena just can’t get enough of it.

Lena wakes up and once more, Kara isn’t in the cave, probably out trying to catch fish or playing Tarzan for all she knows. She gets up and remembers what happened the previous day before rushing out, then gets an idea. Kara is approximatively the same size as Lena, and Lena has at least ten different pairs of underwear in her suitcase, she takes one pair and goes out.

She’s met with the same sight as the day before except this time Kara seemed to remember she was here and was already in the water.

“Hey.” Lena greets her softly with a smile painting her lips.

“Hey!” Kara turns around when she hears Lena and smiles brightly at her. “How are you? Did you sleep well? Is your arm feeling any better?” Kara asks and Lena takes some time to think about the questions she’s be asked then nods.

“Yeah I’m god thank you. I’ve surprisingly slept well, it fells like it’s been forever.” Lena chuckles and Kara as well. “And my arm is feeling better already, thanks to you.” Lena adds and smiles wider when she catches Kara blushing.

“That’s great.” Kara whispers and Lena gets closer.

“I also had a thought, though you don’t have to accept since it’s a bit odd but I have at least ten pairs of underwear in that suitcase you so kindly carried for me and I was wondering if you’d accept me giving you one of my underwear so that you could switch and not have to wait for hours anymore?” Lena proposes and feels really like this is stupid, who gives their underwear?! She almost takes it back when Kara looks at her with unshed tears shining in her eyes.

“Really? You’d do that for me? This is so nice.” Kara says then sheds a few tears before profusely thanking Lena who just smiled and put the underwear on a rock near the water then turns back into the cave to let Kara dry herself and get dressed.

On day three, Lena learns about what really is around her on the island. She only does because some herbs are needed to anesthetize Kara to try and take out whatever was on her back.

Lavender, Eucalyptus, Ginger, Lena never thought she’d stumble upon such plants but starts getting less and less surprised by the rich variety this island holds.

Once she is done taking everything she goes back to the cave and asks Kara to lay comfortably while she prepares the plants, the heavily cleaned razor sharp rock she had chosen to cut into Kara’s back, her tweezer to grasp the piece inside Kara’s back and pull it out.

“Okay I’m ready whenever you are.” Lena informs Kara who nods and visibly relaxes.

Lena gets close and puts everything she needs near her. She gives Kara the painkiller she made and hopes it’ll work because if it doesn’t, well, Kara will faint from the pain anyway but Lena would rather she doesn’t.

“This is disgusting.” Kara coughs as she finishes the concoction Lena gave her and gives it back. Lena let it take effect for at least five minutes before starting the procedure.

Kara is out rather quickly, Lena starts cutting the skin above the green and purple glow, reaching the small object quickly. She slowly takes the glowing item out and checks if there is any small piece left before putting everything aside and then gasps.

How the hell is she going to close this wound?!

Lena frantically looks around for something. Anything. Any adhesive would suffice and Kara could just remain down and unmoving for a while. She looks though her toiletries bag and finds, how or why she doesn’t know, but she finds bandaids. She sighs in relief and starts putting one on one end of the wounds, making sure it’s put correctly to let the skin scar properly then the second bandaid a bit lower on the wound. She gets up and puts everything away while making sure Kara is okay.

Around an hour later, Kara finally stirs and tries to move but Lena rushes to her side and tries to prevent her from moving.

“No, no, no Kara please don’t move. You don’t have any stitches you need to give your skin some time to heal.” Lena informs her and Kara groans, her face hitting the makeshift pillow.

“Where is it?” Kara asks and Lena goes to grab what she took from Kara’s back before giving it to her.

Kara takes what Lena has guessed was a piece of rock and stares at it. Then starts sobbing softly, “thank you Lena.” Kara whispers then puts the rock back down, trying to remain still like Lena recommended she should.

On day four, Lena is remembered that no, cutting skin with a rock is really not a good idea and that doing a surgery on someone when your arm is in a cast isn’t so great either. She also learns that Kara is whiny and hard to take care of when sick and feverish.

“I’m so sorry. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have cut you open with that fucking rock.” Lena says but Kara just groans. And that’s how it’s been since they woke up two hours or so ago.

“It’s going to be okay Kara, don’t worry. You’ll be up and running in no time.” Lena promises and just as she expects, Kara just groans. Nothing more, nothing less.

And it goes like that two whole days. Both nights having Kara and Lena both fall asleep from exhaustion.

On day six, Lena discovers that they’re not alone on this island and almost had a heart attack when stumbling face to face with the other being.

She wakes up with Kara whispering her name repeatedly.

“Lena. Lena. Lenaaaaaa. Lena I’m hungry.” She hears Kara say before opening her eyes and turning around to see Kara staring at her.

Yeah. Sleeping in the same bed as the blonde has been a mission in self control. Not because she is unbearable when she sleeps. But because Lena finds herself wanting to see what’s underneath her clothes more and more every day. It’s also been a bit hard because of the cast on her left arm but no biggie.

“What do you wanna eat?” Lena asks as she gets up and goes to where Kara stores her food at the back of the cave.

“Mashed bananas and pineapple. Pretty please.” Kara asks and Lena can’t help but think she is the cutest being that’s ever existed.

“I have pineapple but no bananas. I’ll go and get the bananas, okay? You stay here and remember you can not move.” Lena tells Kara who somehow nods.

Lena then dresses herself and goes out, knowing now after a week where all the fruit trees are so she walks down the familiar path and ends up in front of a Genus Musa and takes the rock she had with her to start cutting ripe bananas when a monkey falls out of nowhere and scares Lena half to death. She screams so loud she thinks the whole damn planet hears her.

“Oh my god!” Lena clutches at her heart and notices the ape looking at her as if she was some kind of weird alien.

She starts a staring contest with the monkey and realizes he (or she?) is smiling at her. Lena realizes she has nothing to be scared of and relaxes, gets back up and takes the rock. She lets the monkey do its thing while she cuts some bananas, puts them in the basket she brought with her and calls the ape, handing it a pre peeled banana.

She is about to get back to the cave when Kara arrives out of nowhere looking around as if someone had been murdered.

“Lena! What happened! I heard you scream! Did you get hurt?” Kara then rushes to Lena and squints her eyes at the brunette, looking all over her as if she was examining her.

“Kara! What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to rest!” Lena chastises her and goes to Kara to check if she’s okay but the blonde shakes her head.

“No. No, no, no. I heard you scream Lena I thought you were hurt or worse I am up on adrenaline right now I’m fine. What happened?” Kara asks them looks around to see what happened when she spots the monkey eating their banana. Kara instantly relaxes and looks at Lena with a knowing smirk.

“That monkey fell out of nowhere and scared the shit out of time that’s what happened.” Lena explains and Kara immediately starts laughing.

“Oh I’m so sorry I should’ve told you! This is Alex, she’s my friend here. I’m sorry she scared you.” Kara explains and calls to Alex who runs to the blonde and jumps to hug her.

“Oh, really? Why Alex?” Lena asks as she picks up the basket full of bananas and they start walking back to the cave.

“It’s my sister’s name. When I first arrived here I was so lonely and I used to cry a lot, firstly because of the physical pain, then because of the psychological pain. And one day, out of nowhere, this little cutie here landed in front of me and scared the hell out of me. She is stubborn and never let anything go, she’s loving and is somehow always there when I really need it. And she just made me think of my sister so I decided to call her after Alex.” Kara explains and Lena smiled fondly at the duo, they are cute.

They walk back to the cave and Lena makes mashed bananas and pineapple while Kara plays with Alex. When she is done she puts the breakfast on a plate and gives it to Kara, who alternates between taking a bite and giving some to the small ape.

Lena takes some mashed bananas for herself as well as some pineapple and goes to sit next to Kara and eat.

“So how’s your back?” Lena asks.

“It’s good. I don’t feel anything anymore, and honestly compared to the constant pain I felt with that thing inside my body the small cut in my back feels like a walk in the park.” Kara smiles and winks at Lena.

“Well it’s good, you just need to be careful okay? I don’t want you to tear your skin even more or anything. The two days following me taking the rock out I really thought I would lose you to an infection. I don’t want to lose you to recklessness.” Lena tells Kara who simply nods.

When they’re done eating Lena puts everything away to be cleaned and Kara goes out with Alex to do god knows what. After a few minutes Lena takes the dirty plates and goes out to clean them, she arrives in front of the waterfall and goes to clean the plates when she hears Alex yell and looks at the ape who was looking up to see Kara on the edge of the cliff and ready to jump. She then looks down, the water not clear enough for her to see, there are probably rocks everywhere. If Kara jumps she’ll most likely die.

“Kara! No!” Lena yells and sees Kara look at her.

“Don’t worry!” Kara yells then immediately jumps and Lena feels like she sees everything in slow motion. Kara goes into the water with a loud splash and Lena holds her breath waiting for Kara to come back up but the blonde doesn’t.

“Kara?!” Lena yells and starts stressing and gets up to go near the water. She’s about to get undressed and dive in when Kara jumps from the water and wraps her arms around Lena before diving back in it.

“You should’ve seen your face when I jumped at you!” Kara laughs when their heads are out of the water.

“I got scared! I thought you had hit yourself with a rock Kara you can’t do that again!” Lena snaps at the blonde whose smile slowly faded.

“I’m sorry Lena I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just having fun. This lake has no rocks or whatever don’t worry I already checked it!” Kara tells her and swims toward the brunette then hugs her.

Lena returns the hug and rests her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’m just scared to you’re going to get hurt.” Lena whispers and the blonde hugs her tighter. “And I mean I’m in a cast and everything how am I supposed to do anything if you’re dead.” Both her and Kara laugh and Lena feels the blonde nod.

“Yeah you need me. You’re stuck with me Lena.” Kara chuckled and Lena hugs her tighter. “Thank you for worrying for me. I’ll be more careful and I’ll let you know when I do dangerous things, okay?” Kara says and Lena nods.

They remain like that, hugging each other near the shore while Alex was having fun jumping around.

“I’m getting cold, can we please get out?” Lena asks after a few more moments and feels Kara nod. Both remain still for a moment, will never admit it but are enjoying the hug they’re sharing, then swim back outside and take the monkey and dirty dishes that Lena decides she’ll do later, when she’s dry, then walk back into the cave.

On day seven, Lena wakes up, turns around to see Kara sleeping face down on her makeshift pillow with a smile on her face and Alex sleeping on her back. On day seven, Lena realizes that in the span of a week, the blonde had become the only reason Lena is still sane and also probably not dead. On day seven, Lena realizes that yes, it is possible to start falling in love with someone after just a week of knowing them. Lena also realizes that it’s okay to feel what she feels and for the first time in her life she isn’t scared about her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to thank you all for the feedback I received for my first chapter!  
> Thank you for the kudos, thank you for the comments and thank you for reading my story :)


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls talk, it’s a bit of an emotional roller coaster

“Do you ever miss your old life?” Lena asks as she and Kara lazily sunbathe at the top of the waterfall.

“I did. For a while, I cried a lot when I first crashed here, I was hurt and I was alone. But I guess I got used to it and now I’m having a hard time imagining going back to my old life.” Kara explains to Lena who nods and hums.

“What was your life like?” Lena turns her head to the side to watch Kara as the blonde thinks about an answer for the brunette.

“It was hectic, at best, I have a sister who’s a doctor at the FBI, forensic scientist, she’s a badass. I was a reporter for CatCo, I was known around to do hard hitting articles. I wrote about Morgan Edge’s attempt at lead poisoning some sick kids of the Luthor’s Children Hospital, I am also behind the article that put Lillian and Lex Luthor behind bars. Even got a Pulitzer for it.” Kara turns around with a smirk and Lena can’t help but smile. “The Luthors also have a second child, completely hidden from the limelight, no one’s ever heard of them but they’re here somewhere.” Kara says and Lena swallows, of course Kara knew. She is a brilliant reporter after all.

With what Kara has just shared, Lena finally knows who she is. Kara had actually found her before the whole fiasco, before Lex broke out of prison and killed thousands including the two heroes. She had found her and begged for an interview but Lena had refused.

What are the odds of them living in the same city before all of this happened? And then having actually somehow already interacted?

“Kara Danvers.” Lena simply says and Kara’s eyes widen. Lena chuckles and shrugs, “not many reporters win a Pulitzer for outing Morgan Edge and the Luthors.” Lena explains and Kara nods with a smirk of her own.

“Yeah.” Kara whispers and Lena sighs.

“I know your sister.” Lena informs the blonde who turn around so fast Lena thinks she’s going to get whiplash.

“You do?” Kara asks, hope clear in her voice.

“Yeah. After Supergirl and Superman were decimated everyone around the world was in shock. The Luthors were public enemy number one. Lillian and Lex were sent away but the company crawled almost to the ground until the youngest Luthor picked it up. I was lost myself. How could Lex have done what he did? What did these two people do? To deserve such hatred and be killed the way they were killed! Your sister found me despite the fact that I had tried my damndest to hide away from the public eye but she found me. She came to me and explained everything. She told me about you. About how you got caught in the crosshairs of Lex’s bullshit.” Lena spats Lex’s name angrily, finally knowing why Kara told her when they met that she had been hurt really bad, that piece of rock on her back was green and purple Kryptonite. Lena still remembering what Lex told her he’d use after all these years.

“You knew my sister.” Kara whispers as she looks at Lena with some kind of awe. “How was she? Last time you saw her?” Kara asks and Lena doesn’t know if she should tell Kara that Alex was miserable or if she should sugar coat it a little. So she told her so.

“I don’t know if I should tell you the truth or sugar coat it a little.” Lena admits and looks at Kara wise brows were furrowed.

“Tell me the truth. The whole truth.” Kara asks and Lena nods slowly, trying to think of her next words.

“Your sister, the first time I met her she was.. she was really in a bad place. She reeked alcohol, she was hanging on by a thread. She came to me when I myself was in a bad place, I didn’t go out of my office, and when I did it was only to go a level higher where I had my apartment or to go grocery shopping. She still came and when she came in I immediately thought she would lash out at me like thousands who did before her but she didn’t she just asked me one question. ‘Are you like them?’ She asked me and I told her no. Then she took out a file and told me to ‘prove it.’ When I opened the file there were so many photos of blonde female women, and then I understood. She told me Supergirl was still alive. That she had survived, and I felt so guilty that I just did whatever she wanted me to. So for three years, every time your sister came with photos, or recordings or anything I would give her the necessary funds for her to go and see if the person she had found was really the hero. But every time she came back more and more disappointed. She became the shell of herself I didn’t even recognize her, last time I saw her was the last drop. She came to me with another blurry photo, and I couldn’t do it anymore. She was holding onto something that was destroying her. She had lost so much weight. So I told her no. I told her she needed help and I told her that this needed to stop. I don’t think she listened to me and I don’t know what’s become of her now that I’m here and I can’t keep an eye on her.” Lena finishes what she slowly realizes was one hell of a monologue then turns around to see Kara looking at her with such sadness in her eyes Lena almost regrets saying the truth the way she did.

“Kara-“

“I have a few questions.” Kara cuts her and Lena nods. “First of all I want to thank you for trying to help and take care of my sister. It means a lot to me. What did Alex mean when she asked if you were like them?” Kara asks and of course it’s her first question, Lena knows immediately she’s going to get the most emotionally intense interview she’s ever done.

“She asked me if I was like Lex and Lillian. Against aliens.” Lena specifies.

“And are you?” Kara asks and Lena shakes her head.

“No. I’ve never been against aliens. I think it’s stupid to hate aliens. Xenophobic people, they’re scared of what they don’t know, this fear is transformed into hatred because they don’t know what else to do. They’re intimidated and therefore they try to eradicate the core of their fear. I’m not like that. I admire these people who come from so far and are strong enough to be themselves and just live their lives.” Lena says and Kara nods.

“That’s good. Last time I was in National City lots of people hated aliens. Couldn’t bear the though of being around them.” Kara informs Lena who nods.

“Yeah I remember. I guess you didn’t know since you‘be been stranded here for the last three years but an amnesty bill was made for all aliens. Numerous senators as well as the new L-Corp CEO made sure all aliens were accepted and included. A lot of work has been made since what Lex did.” Lena informs Kara who smiles a bit.

“That’s good. I wish I had been there to see it.” Kara says thoughtfully and Lena sighs.

“Yeah.”

They remain silent for a while, still laying down on their backs and turning flat on their stomach when their front start to burn a bit. They both turn their heads to look at each other, Lena knowing Kara had a few other questions.

“Why did you say you felt guilty? You didn’t do anything to hurt me or Supergirl or Superman or the thousand casualties.” Kara asks and Lena hums.

“Because my brother destroyed the lives of thousands of people.” Lena says and knows Kara is slowly but surely putting the dots together.

“Lena?”

“Yeah.” Lena whispers and Kara swallows.

“You’re the mysterious sibling I tried to get in touch with.” Kara says matter-of-factly and Lena nods, still ashamed of the last name she was given after her adoption.

“And I’m also the CEO of that shit hole they now call L-Corp. All my life I tried to detach myself from this family. I never wanted to go with them. They took my in after my mother died when I was 8. I hated them the moment I set foot in their house. They were so vicious and vile. When I was younger I had a theory that they were a creepier version of the Targaryen family. I could unfortunately never confirm it but they were so evil all the time, I was like the black sheep of the family. My father, who was the only one not crazy, he hid me away immediately and shielded me from Lex and Lillian’s crazy shits. And I remained hidden, doing what I like without a care in the world what Lex and Lillian did. That is until I had to go pick up the shit they made.” Lena explains then looks up to Kara who was patiently listening to her. “I’m sorry.” Lena whispers, a tear silently rolling on her cheek.

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t pull any trigger, you didn’t shoot anyone. You didn’t put a gun to anyone’s temple asking them to do things. On the contrary, if I listen to you carefully, you’re the complete opposite from what Lillian and Lex are. I have to admit that knowing who you’re related to shocked me a bit for a second there but I think you’re the bravest person I know. Living with them, standing up to them, not letting them get into your head and picking up the pieces with I’m sure your head held high all along. Lena, not everyone can do this.” Kara lifts her left hand and pulls strands of Lena’s hair behind her ear, smiling warmly at the brunette.

“Thank you.” Lena whispers and Kara smiles wider.

“No need to thank me, I’m just saying the truth. Hating on you because you share a name with someone who did awe full things would be like hating all aliens because one did something bad.” Kara explains and Lena smiles, thankful to have Kara with her.

After their talk, the girls remain where they are for a bit longer until the first breeze of the evening arrives, both women then get up and Kara goes to the edge of the cliff, Lena catches a glimpse of a faint scar on Kara’s back, noticing how well it healed before the blonde looks back at Lena with her hand extended to the brunette. Lena shakes her head, showing her left arm with the cast still on it, even though they are supposed to take it off the day after Lena doesn’t want to risk it. Kara nods and tells Lena how to get down safely and says to wait on her if she’s scared of falling down before jumping off the cliff. Lena gets close and looks down in time to see Kara emerge from the water and give the brunette two thumbs up.

On her way down Lena thinks about the conversation she just had with Kara. Lena has been so scared that Kara would reject her, and had every good reason to, but the blonde didn’t and instead thanked her for her honesty and gave her the warmest of smiles Lena ever received.

When she is finally down the waterfall, Lena walks to the cave and starts helping Kara make dinner. That morning they were lucky enough to catch some fish and therefore will be eating some for dinner. Kara takes care of cutting heads and preparing the fish to be cooked while Lena mashed some bananas and some mangoes to go with the fish. They eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their fish as well as the presence of the other. When they’re down they clean their plates at the waterfall and go straight to bed after that.

The following morning, Lena wakes up with a strong arm wrapped around her middle and a certain monkey staring down at her while eating a stolen banana from the girls’ stock at the back of the cave.

Lena looks down and slowly takes Kara’s hand in her and put her arm away, that way she can get up and take Alex with her. She takes and banana as well as a coconut and goes out, flipping the leaf-made calendar Kara has at the entry and noticed it’s been two weeks today since she crashed onto the island. One well since she admitted to herself that she may be falling for a certain blonde, one day since she finally let go of the secret of who she truly is. Lena felt lighter, despite the heavy cast that rested on her left arm, and decided to go out with Alex at the front of the waterfall and eat while enjoying the sounds surrounding her.  
When Alex is done eating her banana she turns around and stares at Lena without wavering until the brunette relents with a chuckle and gives the ape a piece of her fruit.

“Kara was right, you’re a stubborn little monkey. Always getting what you want.” Lena says while stroking to hairs on top of Alex’s small head.

“You know you’re very cute for a monkey.” Lena says and the monkey smiles at her, as if it understood what the brunette says.

“But I know a certain blonde who’s way cuter.” Lena raises a brow and nods at the small ape who nods slowly, mimicking Lena’s head movement. “I never thought I’d end up on an island with such a pretty girl you know, but I guess in all this shit I’ve been through there might be some good after all.” Lena confesses and smiles, finishing her breakfast and throwing the coconut shell behind her.

Lena remains quiet for a bit, enjoying the view in front of her while hugging the now familiar monkey. After probably five maybe ten minutes, Lena notices Kara emerging from the cave with a few fruits for herself, looking around before zeroing in on Lena and walking in her direction.

“Hey there sleepyhead.” Lena welcomes her with a smile when the blonde girl sits next to her. “Slept well?”

“Hey to you too! I slept better than I have in Rao knows how long.” Kara starts eating her fruits and Lena leans back. Hugging the monkey while listening to Kara eating, staring up at the trees with a smile on her face.

When Kara is done eating she throws the shells of her fruits behind just like Lena did and gets up, “ready to take that cast off Miss?” Kara smiles down at Lena who nods and takes the blonde’s extender her in her own, following Kara back to the cave where she could take the cast off properly.

“You know it’s been two weeks since I first arrived here? Or should I say crashed here?” Lena asks and both women chuckle.

“Whichever fits better. To me you arrived out of thin air but I guess for you it’s more like, crashed into my life.” Kara smirked and take the tools she needs to break the cast then goes back in front of Lena. “And so, how has it been going so far? Is the island to your liking?”

“Well, I mean, so far so good! I met this sexy girl.” Lena smirked and Kara stopped toying around with her cast for a few moments to look down at Lena with a smirk of her own.

“Oh yeah? That’s pretty rare around here.” Kara informs Lena as she starts breaking the cast, starting from above her elbow.

“I know, but I think she’s the one. Her name’s Alex I don’t know if you’ve seen her around?” Lena plays and is immediately rewarded when Kara misses her target trying to break another part of her cast.

“Alex huh?” Kara swallows and Lena can see she forced a smile on her face, Lena takes note but decides to keep playing with the blonde a little.

“Yeah, I mean she’s a bit hairy and small but, love is love right?” Lena asks and tries not to pull back as a reflex when she feels the cast breaking above her skin.

“I mean yeah, you love who you love.” Kara simply says and Lena smiles.

“Yeah. Although, I have to admit, there is another girl she’s been really nice to me, ever since I arrived here has been nothing but soft and patient toward me. And I mean, I don’t know if it’s just human nature like basic attraction or if it’s a crush or if it’s more. I don’t really know.” By the time Lena finish talking, a gentle blush on her cheeks, the cast is fully gone and Kara is done looking at her arm as well, focusing instead on Lena’s face.

“I guess you never know until you try.” Kara simply says and get tentatively closer, their faces now inches from one another, their lips almost brushing.

“I’m not even sure she likes women. I mean, what would be the odds.” Lena whispers and swallows, the closeness almost too much for the young heiress.

“I think if she didn’t like women she would’ve somehow made it clear by now don’t you think?” Kara asks and gets impossibly closer yet still managing to not touch Lena at all, it is extremely infuriating.

“And what if it’s just physical attraction? Nothing else?” Lena asks and Kara shrugs.

“What about it? I’m sure if it’s physical attraction you can help each other out, it’s not like anyone’s around to judge any of you.”

“And if it’s not just physical attraction?”

“Then you’re both pretty lucky to have stumbled onto one another.” Kara whispers and leans even closer.

Lena can’t take it anymore and closes the gap between their lips and takes Kara’s lips into a searing kiss. Teeth clashing together, tongues fighting for dominance in what Lena is finding out to be the best kiss she has ever had her whole life.

One of Kara’s arm snakes around her waist, her hand grazing the top of her ass, making the brunette arch a bit. Her other arm finds itself under one of Lena’s with her hand in her raven hair pulling her head back a little to deepen the kiss.

Lena’s own legs wrap tightly around the blonde’s waist, making their body touch in all the right places therefore eliciting a moan from both of them. Lena’s both hands find themselves in Kara’s blonde hair as well as around her shoulders.

Next thing Lena knows, Kara’s hands are on her butt and the blonde is lifting her up effortlessly, leading both of them toward the bed a bit further into the cave, their lips never parting for more than a second.

Kara then puts Lena down slowly, making sure the brunette doesn’t hurt her back. And immediately starts peppering Lena with kisses. On her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, the column of her neck, finding immediately the brunette’s pulse point and sucking a nice bruise on it, making Lena arch her back under her. Both start grinding on one another, looking for some kind of friction as Kara keeps on sucking, biting and licking every accessible parts of Lena’s skin.

Lena moans and shoots her head back when Kara’s left hand goes under her her shirt and slides up to rest just under her right breast. Kara’s kisses slowly descend toward her breasts when a loud shriek followed by the sound of heavy cutlery falling to the ground scares both women half to death. They both look up, out of breath and slightly disheveled to see Alex looking sheepishly at them and all the dishes they had cleaned on the ground.

“Oh damn.” Kara whispers and both women chuckle. “Alex!” Kara chastises the monkey who gets scared of the blonde’s unusual loud voice and runs away, leaving the two women alone again.

Kara keeps her hand under Lena’s shirt and leans down again to kiss the green eyed girl. This time the kiss is slower and more languid yet as intoxicating as the first kiss. They keep kissing each other, the frenzy that took them a few moments ago completely gone, leaving space for tenderness and lazy movements.

A few moments later, the monkey returns and they stop kissing, Alex arrives in front of the bed with what Lena can only guess are flowers and gives them to Kara, who takes her hand out from Lena’s shirt to accept the flowers.

“Thank you. Be careful next time.” Kara tells the ape who nods, somehow understanding what Kara tells her.

“Well I guess we’ll continue this later.” Lena grunts, noticing Alex is nowhere near leaving the cave and notices it’s dark outside.

“Yeah, I’m sorry the mood kinda dropped. Alex is a bit clumsy.” Kara smiles then puts the flowers away while Lena gets up and puts the dishes back where they were.

“How about we go to sleep? I wanted to tell you something before we started anything anyway so it’s actually good we were stopped because I don’t think I would’ve been able to do so on my own.” Kara confesses and Lena smiles, both women fall back into their shared bed but instead of falling asleep both on their own sides, this time Lena is laying on her right side, Kara glued behind her with an arm wrapped securely around her middle and Lena’s own arm in top of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do smut, cause I’m a bit impatient you know. But then I felt like nah, Kara needs to tell her first.. maybe next chapter ;)
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for the kudos and feedback you left under my previous chapter, they are my muse so thank you a lot!


	4. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is mad, for like, five minutes. Alex makes a small appearance.  
> Kara and Lena talk, Kara jumps off the cliff again, with a plot twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is smut in this chapter, if anyone doesn’t want to read it I’ve marked the beginning and end of it, something like that:
> 
> _ _ _s m u t b e g g i n s_ _ _
> 
> [...]
> 
> _ _ _s m u t e n d s_ _ _
> 
> Also, I tried to keep it mature but I’m not really good at containing myself so can you guys tell me if it needs to change from mature to explicit? Thanks

A week. That’s how long it’s been since their almost having sex situation. And all Kara has been doing is either skirt over what had occurred or completely avoid the subject. That’s how Lena finds herself on top of the waterfall, Kara nowhere to be seen, thinking about what she must’ve done wrong for their situation to turn so badly. And what did Kara want to tell her exactly? Because that is also a thing Kara avoids at all cost, as if talking about it would bring her great discomfort.

So Lena is stuck on an island, with a girl who disappeared three years ago, said girl is now afraid to talk to Lena and walks on eggs around her. Lena looks to her left where the water fall goes down into the deep blue of the lake, noticing Alex climbing on the side when she leans down a little more.

“Hey Alex!” Lena calls, the monkey looks up and Lena is almost sure the ape smiles at her, thinks for a brief moment she might be going crazy. The small monkey climbs faster and lands next to Lena, immediately walking over and hugging the brunette. Lena lets Alex sit on her lap and continues on watching the waterfall for a while.

Lena sighs contently and scratches the top of Alex’s head. “It’s beautiful here isn’t it.” Lena looks down at the ape who closes her eyes at Lena’s ministrations. “Yeah it’s pretty idealistic. I can understand why Kara doesn’t want to try come home.” Lena whispers and leans back down only to be scared half to death by Kara who’s staring intently at her.

Lena lets out a shriek that scared Alex and made the ape run for her life toward the dense forest surrounding the river and waterfall.

“What the hell, Kara! You scared the shit out of me!” Lena yells at her blonde companion who just smirks like she got the result she expected from Lena.

“Sorry.” Kara says so smugly as she sits next to Lena the brunette knows she doesn’t mean it at all.

“Not you’re not.”

Kara simply smiles and Lena shakes her head switch a soft chuckle

“So where were you all morning? I wanted to go get some fruits with you but you weren’t there when I woke up.” Lena asks and Kara shrugs.

“I was exploring, you know, since I don’t have that rock in my back anymore I feel like my old self again! I can climb, I can run I can hunt without being tired within the next thirty minutes. I’m sorry if you were alone all morning I just, rediscovered myself if that even makes sense.” Kara offers Lena a shy smile that the brunette, despite her original anger at being left alone, can’t help but smile back at.

“It’s okay Kara. I understand. It must’ve been hard living with a rock weakening you all the time for three years.” Kara nods.

“Yeah, but now I’m back at full strength and it feels so good. At first I was afraid I’d never be whole again. Like when you took the rock out and nothing happened at first I was so scared and then I got sick, but then I don’t know what happened but it started going away and I regained my faculties little by little and god it felt so good!” Kara’s smile is so bright Lena thinks she’s going to get blinded by it but the look the blonde has in her eyes when she turns to look at her is only to be described as breathtaking.

“I have a question.” Kara breaks their silence and finally sits next to Lena, who herself sits up and leans back a bit on her hands. “I have a few actually but the number of questions will depend on your answers so I don’t know yet.”

“Sure, fire up.”

“What do you think about aliens? And before you say that you already told me I want to justify that I’m asking you in an other point of view. Not from the CEO point of view but, just yours. Does it make sense? I got lost a bit.” Both Kara and Lena chuckle and the brunette nods.

“It does make sense, would I be friends with an alien? Totally, I don’t see why not. They’re just like everybody else, trying to fit into this world. They deserve to have people they can count on. Would I have an alien working at my company? Already done, I have an entire R&D section dedicated to only alien workers. So I think that, the answer to your question is, I don’t care if your an alien, if you’re with any disease, if you have OCD, PTSD, if you’re transgender, which by the way, bothers me to no end when assholes start mistreating them and call them transgender instead of simply calling them woman or man. But anyway. Overall, if you’re different in any way, I don’t care. I take people as they are. Everyone is beautiful in their own way.” Lena finishes her little speech only to start panicking at the sight of Kara crying, she smiling of course, but she still crying.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kara shakes her head and wipe her tears with the back of her hand.

“No no. You just, said everything I wanted to hear. You know, I had a friend, Nia, she’s a transgender. She’s a woman. And she would’ve loved you just for what you’ve said about transgender people. And I adore you for everything that just came out of your mouth.”

“Thank you.” Lena whispers, suddenly shy under Kara’s praises.

“Can I ask you another question?” Lena nods, “would you date any of them?”

“Them? Them who?”

“Aliens, transgender, someone with a disease, someone with OCD or PTSD or whatsoever. Would you date them? If you had the choice?”

“Well. I don’t think I could choose. I mean, if, let’s say, I meet a woman and I fall in love or I am attracted to her. Her being an alien or transgender or anything else really wont change my feelings. If you like the person you won’t care about their difference, you’ll just open your arms and accept them as they are.” Lena offers and Kara’s smile broadens, if that is even possible.

“If you love someone, you accept them the way they are.” Kara whispers while string deep into Lena’s emerald eyes.

“Exactly.” Lena whispers back and Kara suddenly gets up but stops Lena with a hand above her when the brunettes tries to follow.

“I have one last thing, it’s not a question but it’s something I have to show you. I’ve thought a lot about this and it’s also why I’ve asked you these questions. But I trust you, more than I thought I ever would trust another human.” Kara says then gets close to the edge.

“Can you sit, but not look down when I jump? Just close your eyes and listen?” Kara asks and Lena nods, getting a bit closer to the edge and ready to close her eyes whenever Kara tells her to.

“Okay tell me when you’re jumping and I’ll close my eyes.” Lena informs her and sees Kara nod slightly.

“What do I have to listen for exactly?” Lena asks before Kara jumps.

“You’ll know when you’ll hear it.” Kara winks and gets ready to jump.

“Okay I’m jumping close your eyes.” Kara says and the last thing Lena sees before closing her eyes is Kara jumping down.

And she waits. She focuses on her sense of hearing but the only thing she hears are leaves brushing the ground, soft wind against her face and nothing else. Then it occurs to her she hadn’t heard the splash of Kara hitting the water. Lena immediately opens her eyes and what she sees has her open her mouth so wide she’s almost sure she dislocated her maxillary bones.

Well at least she knows why she hadn’t heard Kara splashing into the water. Because here she was, floating in front of Lena all smug smile and oh so familiar posture. Hands on hips and on legs slightly bending while the other is straight as an arrow.

“Oh my god.” Lena finally speaks and gets up then walks toward the edge, stopping when a feeling of vertigo came over her. “You. I thought. You. You’re not dead. Oh my dog. I mean god. Oh my god.” Lena keeps blabbering while Kara seems to be enjoying herself way too much.

“Hi.” Kara finally days, shy and fidgeting with her fingers. Fingers that were on Lena’s body about a week ago. And Alex had interrupted them.

 _‘I had to tell you something anyway so it’s best if we stop now.’_ Or something along the lines. Lena doesn’t really remember. It’s a bit blurry, what with Kara floating in front of her like a fucking goddess that she absolutely is not. Nope, not a goddess. Just a Kryptonian, whose strength defies everything known on earth. The fallen one, the adored one. The last of her kind.

 _The lost girl_.

“What?” She hears Kara say and snaps out of her daze.

“What?” Lena repeats in hopes of having Kara repeat whatever she had probably said that Lena didn’t hear while trapped in her own mind.

“You seemed lost in thought for a moment there, then you said something I don’t know what it was it seemed a bit like an ancient language?” Kara then floats toward Lena and lands in front of her, their bodies sharing heat but not touching.

Not yet.

“I don’t know I was in some kind of a daze here I don’t remember what I said. Sorry.” Lena whispers, as if scared to break the invisible bubble they were creating around themselves.

“Alright then. I’m sorry I shocked you. If I had known you would’ve been so shocked I wouldn’t have done it like that.” Kara whispers back and Lena swallows.

“It’s alright. Is this the reason you asked me about my views on aliens and relationship with them? Because just so you know I’m totally fine with you I mean you can do whatever you want, have you even looked at yourself?” Lena says in a low voice and sees Kara’s eyes twitch with something that she can’t quite describe. She sees her irises blow, her eyes becoming darker, her smirk screams mischief and something else, something scary and thrilling at the same time but honestly Lena couldn’t care less at the moment. Kara was like a flame and Lena was way too attracted to it not to burn herself.

  
_ _ _ s m u t b e g g i n s_ _ _

  
Fortunately for her, it’s Kara who makes the first step and closes the small gap between them, embarking Lena in what is probably going to be the best kiss -and sex- of her life. Kara’s hands are immediately on her, pulling her shirt up her torso as her lips press tightly against hers and their tongues fight for dominance inside whoever’s mouth it is.

Lena pushes back for a moment just to take her shirt off then takes advantage of their position to take Kara’s shirt as well, leaving them both naked from the waist up, their bodies clash together again in a symphony of moans and whimpers as soon as their skin touch, their lips locking again in the most sinful of kisses. Lena’s hands immediately go to Kara’s Nate and broad shoulders as well as her hair, pulling gently trying to elicit a reaction from the blonde.

Kara’s hand go lower and wrap around Lena’s thighs, lifting her up and have her lock her legs around the blonde’s waist while their lips remain onto one another. Lena felt herself being bent down the groaned as soon as she felt the warm rock under her skin. Kara stops kissing Lena’s lips and the brunette almost whimpers at the loss but it is quickly replaced by a moan when Kara’s lips touch the skin on her neck. Slowly sucking, biting then licking. Her hands remain at Lena’s sides and the brunette takes this as an advantage and starts untangling a hand from the blonde’s shoulders to explore her upper, extremely muscled, body.

As soon as Lena grazes her fingers on Kara’s nipples the blonde moans against Lena’s neck and grinds down on Lena’s crotch, making the brunette moan as well. But Lena didn’t stop there, she starts playing with the rosy buds and elicit more moans and more grinding down from Kara as she relentlessly plays with the blonde’s nipples until it started becoming too much for her and she detaches her lips from the brunette’s neck to whisper a soft “please” against her ear, sensing shivers down Lena’s spine.

Lena decides she’s given enough attention to Kara’s breasts and goes down to Kara’s pants, the blonde immediately resumes her activities on Lena’s neck much to the heiress’ pleasure as she unbuttons Kara’s pants, her hands slip into Kara’s panties and she can immediately feel the wetness between her legs.

“Fuck you’re so wet.” Lena whispers and gets Kara to grind down on her hand in return. Lena didn’t waist time and immediately started flipping her fingers over Kara’s clit as the blonde keeps sucking on her neck and let’s out the filthiest sounding moans and groans Lena’s ever had the pleasure of hearing. It’s guttural, and sexy as hell, so much so that Lena almost comes at the sound of it.

“That’s it baby. I know you’re close. Come for me.” Lena demands and it seems to be enough for Kara who grinds on last time before uttering a litany of English and probably Kryptonian curses as she comes on Lena’s hand.

Kara falls on top of Lena, catching her breath while Lena’s hand remains in her pants, the brunette he could feel the aftershocks of Kara’s orgasm against her fingertips.

“That’s was-“ Kara starts but sighs against Lena’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Wow.”

Lena chuckles and kisses Kara’s temple. “Well I’m glad you liked it.” Lena whispers and lets Kara test against her. Though it doesn’t last long because the next minute, Kara I’m up on her knees and looking anything but innocent as she started down at Lena’s body.

“Now it’s your turn.” Kara simply says before taking Lena’s pants off and throwing them aside not far form where they were.

“Do you know how hard it is to sleep next to you?” Kara starts, slowly kissing her way down Lena’s now completely naked body.

“With my heightened sense of, well, everything.” Kara then continues, slowly taking each of Lena’s nipples in her mouth before letting go of it when she was satisfied with it.

“I can smell the arousal on you. It’s torture.” Kara says as she finally arrives at Lena’s navel.

“And now I finally get what I’ve been craving for for the past week.” Kara admira as she looks up at Lena, a feral look in her eyes and Lena doesn’t have time to do anything before Kara’s mouth is on her.

The contact makes Lena arch her back and roll her head back as Kara deftly uses her tongue on the most sensitive part of her body. Lena let’s out sounds she’d never heard herself make before. She was mining and whimpering as Kara skillfully swept her tongue on her bundle of nerves, rendering Lena powerless as she senses a familiar heat coil low in her belly, the tale tell of a nerve wracking orgasm coming her way.

Kara is relentless, restless and Lena is powerless under her ministrations, the blonde doesn’t stop, Lena’s hands are in her hair pulling as Kara keeps lapping at Lena’s clit, then, without warning, Lena feeling two finger enter her and she swears she sees stars.

“Oh my! Fuck! Yes Kara, yes please, harder!” Lena begs and Kara obligés immediately, settling a killing pace inside Lena’s body as she pumps in and out, grazing her shoot in the way while swiping her tongue over and over again. The added sensation of Kara’s tongue on her and her deft fingers inside her is too much and Lena’s orgasm comes crashing over her like a wave. She screams loudly as her legs close around Kara’s head and her back arches but Kara doesn’t stop, has Lena ride her orgasm and immediately brings another, smaller one, out of the brunette who finally taps out a few moments later. Overstimulated and tired from both orgasms she just received.

Lena tried to catch her breath and looks down to see Kara wipe her chin with the back of her hand, then puts herself up then move over Lena’s body, their lips and upper bodies meeting and eliciting moans from the both of them. Lena could taste herself on Kara’s tongue and couldn’t get enough of the girl’s lips on hers.

  
_ _ _s m u t e n d s_ _ _

  
Lena breaks the kiss to pepper Kara with small kisses all over her face the wraps herself around the blonde and let’s herself be hugged. After a while of complete silence, Lena tries to speak.

“So.”

“Yeah.” Kara whispers back, her head still on Lena’s shoulder.

“That was cool.”

“Totally.”

“Should do it again sometime.”

“That would be cool.”

“Not not though.”

“Totally.”

“Too tired.”

“Gotcha.” Kara then wraps her arms around Lena and smiles down at her. “Hold on tight.” She whispers and Lena does what she asks. Kara then lifts them off slowly from the ground and flies down to the cave.

They both fall asleep barely a few minutes after, tangled in one another and Alex not far at the foot of their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for the kudos and feedback on my latest chapter, you guys are my muse
> 
> So tell me, what would you like to see next?


	5. Purple Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk about a lot of things, then make a decision.

The following morning, Lena is woken up by soft lips against the column of her neck and opens her eyes to see azure blue ones staring down at her.

“Hi.” Lena whispers and is greeted by a smile from Kara and another kiss but this time on her lips.

“Hey. You know I realized something when I went for my run this morning. A few things actually.” Kara smiles and Lena returns it with a lazy one herself.

“Yeah? And what did you realize?” Lena asks as her arms and legs wrap lazily around Kara’s body.

“Well firstly, I realized that it’s been one month today since you, uhm, landed here?” Kara asks with a chuckle and Lena nods. “Then I realized that I like you a lot. Like, it’s the reason why I even had the guts to tell you what I really am. And I’m really thankful that you took it so well cause I probably would’ve died internally if you had rejected me and-“

“Kara, Kara; first of all, I really like you too, like a lot. And it’s not something easy to say for me.” Lena leans up and kisses Kara again, smiling against Kara’s lip. “Secondly, I could never reject you. You’re too kind and warm-hearted and generally awesome for anyone to not like you or reject you.” Lena says, with her hands now on each of Kara’s cheeks and kisses her gently.

“Yeah alright so and I also noticed that I kinda miss home.” Kara says that part barely above a whisper.

“It’s okay to miss your home Kara, I miss mine too.”

“Yeah, I know. After three years it’s kinda expected but I still feel dubious and nervous about coming back. Like, what will happen if I come back will I be expected to become supergirl again? And will it all be the same? Will CatCo take me back? Do I even want to go back to CarCo? Will I have to fight your brother again? I- I’m not ready.” Kara’s shoulders sag in defeat and Lena feels powerless to Kara’s internal pain.

“It’s okay, it’s not like we can leave this island tomorrow if we wanted anyway.” Lena chuckles and Kara sighs, leaning down on Lena and resting her head in the crook of the brunette’s neck.

“Actually I kinda can.” Kara mumbles against Lena’s chest.

“You do?”

“Well yeah. You know, I can fly? And carry heavy things?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Makes sense.”

“Yup.”

“Then why don’t we?” Lena asks, having momentarily forgotten why Kara doesn’t want to go back.

“I told you, I’m scared.” Kara reminds her and Lena nods, wrapping her arms around the blonde to comfort her.

“Well, if you do want to go back, know that I’m here for you, if you don’t want to be Supergirl again no one can force you and I won’t allow Lex to get near you ever again. Unless you want to help me end him for good then I’m more than happy to put him away. And if you’re scared for CatCo, I could use someone like you in my company.” Lena offers with a smile and feels Kara hug her tighter.

They spend the rest of the day laying lazily on their bed and going for a swim when the sun hits the water, then go to sleep early.  
  


Next morning, Lena is the one waking up first, takes it to her advantage and looks at Kara sleeping peacefully against the brunette’s side. Lena gets up and prepares breakfast for them, mangoes and mashed bananas, eats her breakfast and leaves some for Kara then goes out for a quick walk with Alex who had a banana in her hand while being carried by Lena.

Lena momentarily gets lost in the forest only to stumble upon the plane wreck half an hour later, Alex now running in front of her toward the sea. The first thing that hits Lena is the smell, the smell of putrefaction is horrid and makes Lena want to empty her stomach on the spot. She uses her shirt to cover her mouth and nose and walks toward it, backing away when the smell is becoming too strong.

“Rao this smell is awful!” Lena jumps when she hears Kara’s voice behind her and turns around to see Kara with her nose scrunched up.

“Kara!” Lena smiles at the sight of the blonde and hugs her as soon as she is close enough.

“You know I could smell that awful smell for like, weeks minimum and I didn’t know what it was. This is just disgusting. We need to get rid of them, Lena.” Kara says, holding the brunette close and Lena chuckles then shakes her head.

“Yeah well I’m not touching these bodies.”

“Corpses would be more appropriate.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m still not touching them.” Lena laughs then detangles herself from Kara to take her hand and pull her farther from the wreck, “can you still smell them from the cave or not?”

“I can, but with you around I focus on your smell and then it gets better.” Kara admits and Lena blushes at the confession.

“Alright, you’re right, we need to take care of those corpses. Thankfully there are only three.” Lena turns around then pulls Kara again toward the horrible smelling dead bodies.

They spend the next hour walking around the bodies, Lena may or may not have thrown up a few times when the smell was just too strong. Kara finally finds a way to throw them away and takes a broken piece of the plane then scoops up the corpses as if the metal piece she has in her hands and the bodies weighted nothing. Lena watches with amazement and awe as Kara throws the bodies far away in the sea then manages the somewhat clean the beach from all the debris that had accumulated around the wreckage.

When she is done, Kara looks up with a proud smile and Lena smiles back.

On their way back, Lena thinks about the possibility of Sam and Jack finding her. What if they do? Most importantly, what if they don’t? Lena had planned everything the moment she learned about what her brother and mother did together three years ago. She made sure they would never be let on any L-Corp board or CEO seat ever again. But she’s still afraid of their connections and the amount of money they still manage to steal as of today. She hasn’t been really thinking about it in the past month but now that it’s come to her, they might even be somehow responsible for her plane crashing. It didn’t matter anymore, she is here, she is safe by some miracle and she is with Kara, whom she can’t express just how much she cares yet.

They near the cave when a thought occurs to Lena.

“Did you have some of your powers left when you still had the kryptonite in your back?” Lena asks Kara when they enter the cave, sitting down on their newly built chair while the blonde puts away the fruits they had collected.

Kara finishes putting the fruits away then turns around and sits on the foot of the bed near the chair Lena was on.

“How do you know it was kryptonite?” Kara asks with her head tilted to the left.

“My- Lex. He stored data on Kryptonians. I saw two colors. Green and purple kryptonite, one takes away your powers and the other has unknown effects but it felt like it counter powered the green kryptonite.” Lena explains and Kara nods.

“That’s pretty much it, that’s also why I wasn’t dead. If there hadn’t been purple kryptonite I would’ve been consumed by the green kryptonite and died in hours what I don’t get though is why was there purple kryptonite to start with.” Kara explains and Lena shivers at the thought. She knows how green kryptonite puts a Kryptonian in terrible agony.

“Well I’m thankful for that, so did you have a bit of your powers or not at all?” Lena asks again and Kara nods.

“I did. But not that much I mean I knew I could harvest the little strength I had left but never used it for the past three years, the pain from the Kryptonite after would’ve been too much. Also, how did you know I was Kryptonian and not another alien race?”

“At first I didn’t really know. I had my doubts during last week but I couldn’t confirm it. But I took the rocks out of you, then you just went in and flew in front of me. I mean I never met you back when you were Supergirl but I saw you on TV, and I knew what kryptonite looked like.” Lena explains and Kara nods.

“Okay. You’re just too smart.” Both chuckle, “Why did you ask all of this?”

“Because of the way I was miraculously alive after the way my plane got wrecked and then I learned about your abilities and it’s a questions that’s been bugging me for about, like, an hour or two now.“ Lena smiles when Kara chuckles and bows her head, making blonde tendrils fall in front of her face.

“Yeah I said I didn’t use it for the past three years but I might’ve had a hand in you being alive, though I also might have had a hand in you having some bones in your arm broken.” Kara admitted and Lena was gobsmacked.

“So it was you! You know I wondered when I came to how I was ejected so far from the aircraft and then it escaped my mind but now that I think about it, back then I thought the force of the crash and the way the aircraft slit open had me ejected. I forgot I had a seatbelt on. Couldn’t have had taken it off on my own.”

“Yeah,” Kara chuckles again, “I saw the plane crash from the sky. I ran toward it and saw you. The plane was scattered all around the beach and it started getting on fire, the kerosene was leaking and I was scared, so scared, I knew I had half an hour max of using my powers before being out. I started listening for a heartbeat and only found a weak one inside the aircraft so I moved forward and saw you hunched forward with your seatbelt preventing you from falling ten feet to the ground. I tore the seatbelt off and you know, it’s been so long since I last used my powers so before I knew it I threw you a few hundred yards to the right and I got so panicked, I also threw your suitcase there too? I don’t know how I found it though. But the shock of landing on the sand had somehow woken you so I ran back inside the forest and hid until you came to, went to the aircraft and then started eating your coconut. I knew you were hurt so I wanted to heal you. I’m so sorry.” Kara finishes with an apologetic face and Lena smiles reassuringly at her.

“I can live with a broken arm if it means I can live. Thank you for saving me Kara.” Lena moves toward the bed and sits on the blonde’s laps before kissing her forehead.

They lay down on the bed, Kara laying above Lena and remain quiet for some time and Lena is sure Kara has fallen asleep when the blonde lets out a sigh and kisses her above her sternum.

“Can I ask you one more question? Then if you want we’ll go fish something to eat after?” Kara asks softly and Lena nods, kissing the crown of her head.

“How’s National City? And also, how’s Alex been doing? Since, you know since I was reported missing or dead or whatever.” Kara whispers and Lena hugs the blonde tightly.

“National City is.. not the same. It always had this aura of good and everything sunny with you floating around but now it’s more somber and it’s missing its local superhero. The crime rate didn’t go up that much but now that you’re gone the city logs more hate crime against aliens and there isn’t really much we can do with the police force sometimes doing those hate crimes.” Lena answers to the first question and lets Kara soak it in before telling her about her sister.

“If only I hadn’t been stranded on that island I-“

“Stop. You can’t blame yourself for this. What’s done is done and it’s not your fault, Kara. You didn’t choose to be here.” Lena tells her and the blonde nods.

“What about Alex?” Kara looks up and Lena can’t help but be sad.

“Your sister suffers a lot. She went through a rough phase the first year you were gone. She lost a lot of weight and she cut all ties with every friend she had. She’s still working but barely does anything else but looking for you. The only person that remained with her was Maggie, she was pushed away so many times and yet she still pushed back, knowing that Alex needed someone. Your sister’s fiancé has been her rock for the past three years. But without you it’s not the same. She told me so herself, told me that you were her better half and that it hurt a lot knowing that she would never see you again.” Lena tells Kara, who sniffles and hugs the brunette tighter.

“I wish I could tell her it’s all going to be fine. That I’m okay and I love her.” Kara lets out a sob and Lena can’t help but she’d a tear of her own, both Alex and Kara suffered so much. They deserve to be happy.

“It’s okay. I’m sure deep down she knows you love her, very much so, and that she’ll never really be alone even if you’re not physically with her.” Lena turns her head a bit and kisses Kara’s forehead.

“You know at first I didn’t understand her obsession with Supergirl or why she said Supergirl was her other half and all. I thought she was crazy if I’m being honest. But now it makes so much more sense. She was driven by a need to find you, she was certain you were alive and she wasn’t wrong. I wish she could know that you were alive, that you’re fine.” Lena whispers the last sentence and hugs Kara as strongly as she humanly can.

They remain quiet for a bit more before Kara detangles herself from Lena with a determined look on her face, she looks down at Lena and sighs.

“I want to go back.” Kara informs Lena who nods slowly, taking in the information given to her.

“You want to go back? To National City?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Kara nods.

“But earlier you said you were scared and didn’t want to go back.”

“I know but I changed my mind. I want to go back.”

“Okay. Please be more specific.” Lena demands and sits up, crosses her legs and let Kara take her hands in hers.

“Well, it’s only been a month for you but it’s been three years for me. I’ve made my peace with never being able to come back again a long time ago but I always dreamt of it. When you crashed here and took the kryptonite off that dream became a possibility and the more we talk the more I want to go back.” Kara explains and Lena can only smile, she would try and move the earth if that’s what Kara wants.

“Alright, do you know how you’ll be coming back? If you’re coming back as Supergirl? If you’ll notify your friends and family of your coming back? What about work? And living arrangements? No, never mind, you can live with me as long as you want.” Lena says and Kara smiles.

“Thank you and I don’t want to come back as Supergirl. At least not yet. I probably won’t tell my friends or anyone really, I don’t want them to question where I was or what I did. It’s just too much. And I don’t want to have Lex chase after me again. Let him think I’m dead it’s better. And lastly, I don’t know about a job but I’ll probably look for something where I can stay hidden and not have to go out too much, probably something to do with science.” Kara says thoughtfully and Lena smiles, an idea growing in her mind.

“How much do you know about quantum entanglement?” Lena asks and smirks when Kara starts rambling about everything she knows, and how earth is very un-advanced on everything science-related.

And so they talk, they plan and they pack everything they have. Fighting a bit over whether or not to take Alex with them but Lena relents and allows Kara to take the ape back with them.

It takes them almost a month. Preparing Kara psychologically to going back to civilization, Lena warning Kara about sensory overload and Kara flying little by little, back and forth between the island and the closest city, which happens to be Belem. It takes some time but Kara gets used to all the city noise again and is finally ready to carry Lena and have her land on the outskirts of the city.

With Lena’s suitcase, Alex on Lena’s shoulder and Kara’s belongings with them, they start their journey back to National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you once again for the feedback and kudos left on the previous chapter!  
> Our protagonists will arrive in National City soon I’m sure ;)
> 
> Is there anything you’d like to see next?


	6. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara begin their *very* long journey back to National City, with a few bumps ahead. Some fluff and fun ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Reverso to do the translation on this chapter and like, I remember being told there’s a difference between Portuguese Portuguese and Brazilian Portuguese but there was only one translation option so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes or typos 😅

“No, Kara! We are not doing a road trip! Do you have any idea of just how long it would take to go from here to National City with a car?” Lena asks as they roam the city, Lena looking for a certain bank and Kara is being held closely by Lena while trying to escape every time she smells food.

“I have no idea I’ve been stranded for three years and before that I never travelled with anything. I flew to where I wanted to go and that was it.” Kara explains, never having done a road trip in her life and not knowing at all how long it would take to go to National City by car.

“Yeah well we’ll have to take the plane. And since I can’t possibly ask for a private plane if we’re trying to be stealthy, we’ll have to fly with a regular plane. Which will take approximately 1, maybe two day to get to National City. So honestly taking a car would take us weeks.” Lena explains as she drags Kara inside a bank she had an account in.

“Weeks?! Yeah no we’re taking the plane. Also what are we doing inside a bank?” Kara finally realizes where they are as she and Lena near the reception

“Because we need money. And I have an account in this bank so I’m here to grab some cash.” Lena smiles and says hi the receptionist.

“Olá, em que posso ajudá-lo? [Hello, how may I help you?]” The receptionist, Elena, asks with the fakest smile Lena’s seen in a while. Two months and a half actually. Lena smiles back and takes the ID out from her pocket, thankful for it being impeccable despite the crash.

“Olá, quero ver o seu realizador. [hi, I wish to see your director.]” Lena says in perfect Portuguese. The woman is about to ask why when Lena shoves her ID in her face, the woman swallows then rushes to get her director.

Lena turns around with a smug look and Kara chuckles, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and kisses her softly.

“You don’t need to look so smug. You scared the shit out of her.” Kara smiles and kisses Lena again before a man in his fifties approaches them and motions for them to follow him upstairs.

Lena detangles herself from Kara and takes her hand, dragging her with her to the director’s office. Once inside the office both Lena and Kara sit next to one another while the director looks like he’s seeing a ghost.

“Miss Luthor, pensámos que estava morta. [Miss Luthor, we thought you were dead.]” the director begins and Lena smiles.

“Sim, tive um problema com o meu avião, mas como podem ver, estou bem. [Yes, I had an issue with my plane but as you can see I am doing fine.]” Lena informs the director.

“Como, podemos ajudar a Miss Luthor? [Alright, how can we be of help Miss Luthor?]” the director leans over, putting his forearms on the desk and waits to listen to what Lena has to ask of him.

“Eu preciso de dinheiro. Muito. E se você disser alguma coisa a alguém eu vou ter certeza de arruiná-lo. [I need cash. Lots of it. And if you say anything to anyone I’ll make sure to ruin you.]” Lena threatens and the director swallows, nodding then sparing a glance at Kara, who just shrugs.

“Não me olhe assim, estou com ela nisso. [Don’t look at me like that, I’m with her on this.]” Kara says and both the director and Lena look at her gobsmacked.

“You know how to speak Portuguese?” Lena asks, astounded at Kara’s abilities more and more every day.

“I speak many languages.” Kara winks then looks back at the director. “O que você está esperando? tenho que pegar o dinheiro. [What are you waiting for? Got get the money.]” Kara urges him.

The director gets up and is about to get out of the room when Lena stops him.

“Um milhão de dólares americanos, em pequenos cortes. [One million american dollars, in small cuts.]” Lena demands and turns to Kara for approval but she finds the girl looking at her with wide eyes.

“One million?! What for?” Kara asks as the director exits his office to go get the money.

“We need money to buy the plane tickets, and I can’t possibly go back to my apartment. It would be too risky. So I need to buy a new apartment, or a small house. Then we need to live a bit until I can officially go back as CEO. So one million is probably even not enough.” Lena explains and Kara nods, it makes a lot of sense.

“Aqui está o seu dinheiro, Miss Luthor. Um milhão. [Here’s your money, Miss Luthor. One million.]” the director puts a bag in front of Lena and Kara, who looks through the bag to check if the million is in it.

Once Kara finishes checking the bag, both get up and shake hands with the director.

“Obrigado, Director. E sempre um prazer negociar consigo. [Thank you, Director. Always a pleasure doing business with you.]” Lena and Kara exit the bank with their money in Kara’s clutch.

“Now what?” Kara asks as they roam the streets, hands intertwined.

“Now we go to the Apple Store. Mama needs a new phone.” Lena and Kara laugh as they stroll toward the nearest store.

Once Lena bought her phone and a new sim, they go back to their hotel and Lena starts searching for the earliest flight as soon as they’re in the safety of their room. Kara lets Lena search while she eats the takeout they ordered and watches some TV on their shared bed.

A few minutes later Lena sits next to Kara and steals a bit of the blonde’s food before showing her the phone.

“We have a plane leaving either tonight at eleven or tomorrow at ten. Both journeys take about 30hours. Which one do you prefer?”

“I’d rather take tomorrow’s plane. Since we need to go there and buy the tickets directly there I don’t want to go and be like ‘there’s no more tickets come back tomorrow.’ So if we go tomorrow we’ll have more chances of catching another plane if we don’t get the first.” Kara explains and Lena nods, it makes a lot of sense.

“We also need Alex to be put in a cage or else she won’t be able to travel with us.” Lena remembers, seeing the small ape walking in front of them with a banana in her hands.

“Yeah. Poor Alex. Why do they put animals in cages?” Kara asks with a pout.

“It’s for safety reasons, Kara, we can’t have them roaming around in the aircraft with all the fret around.” Lena leans toward Kara and kisses her cheek before getting back up and goes to take a shower.

When she’s done Kara goes and when both are dressed in comfy clothes, they put the TV on and Kara falls asleep while Lena searches for houses and apartments for sale in the business district in National City.

  
Next morning, Lena wakes up to Kara peppering kisses all over her face. Her lips, cheeks, jaw, forehead, eyelids and so on. A smile stretches on Lena’s lips as she slowly opens her eyes to see Kara smiling down at her.

“Wake up sleepyhead, it’s time to go to the airport.” Kara whispers softly before leaning down once more and capture Lena’s lips in a loving kiss.

“I could get used to this.” Lena whispers when they break the kiss.

“Me too.” Kara smiles brighter then pulls herself up and off the bed, speed-cleaning the room and putting their money in different parts of their luggages. “Everything’s ready, your outfit for the day is on the chair right here,” Kara points to one chair at the left corner of the room, “and I am already changed.” Lena then looks down and realizes only now that Kara was indeed already dressed for the day. A white short sleeved shirt, with a baby blue pegged pants that suits her like a glove. And a hat to prevent her from being recognized when they enter US territory, there are cameras everywhere and neither of them need the attention.

Lena hurries up and dress herself before they check out and take a taxi to the airport.

“There’s one thing I need to do before we buy the plane tickets then we’re good to go.” Lena informs Kara and motions for Alex to go from her shoulder to Kara’s, which the ape does immediately.

“Do I need to be there? Do you need any help?” Kara asks and Lena shakes her head.

“I need a thousand dollars though.” Lena says then opens Kara’s backpack and pulls a thousand dollars out then pockets the bills in her jacket’s pockets.

“What are you going to do?” Kara looks worried and Lena knows it’s better if Kara just stays there.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in half an hour okay?” Lena smiles then kisses Kara before rushing to her rendez-vous point.

An hour later, their tickets to National City are bought, Alex is safely in a cage and both Lena and Kara have brand new passeports. Not the fake kind, no no, the real ones. Lena had to pull a few strings and put a friend or two on the loop but those passports are authentic.

Their journey will be a bit hectic to say the least, first they fly at 10:45am from Belem to São Paulo. They have to remain there for about eight hours before their next flight, which will take them to Atlanta, where they’ll stay for about two hours. Then, finally, they’ll depart from Atlanta and land in National City at around 10:34am the following day.

Lena reads some texts she received from the number she’s been texting and arranging everything with when she feels Kara leaning her head on her shoulder.

“Tell me again why I can’t just fly us there.” Kara whines and strokes Alex’s head through the cage bars.

“Because both Alex and I will die if you fly us. Humans can’t survive that high in the sky. 8000 feet is already hard to breathe and takes some getting used to but 33000 gives us hypoxia and we die in like, two minutes.” Lena explains as she locks her phone and leans against Kara. “Don’t worry. It’s all going to be fine and we’ll get to National City in no time. I already spotted a nice place we can buy and be in while we settle down.” Lena kisses Kara’s forehead and loops an arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I wish it would go quicker but I get it. Where’s the new place?”

“It’s in the outskirts of the business district, you know, right where all the nice houses are, on the hill?”

“Yeah. But I thought you wanted to be in the business district not on the outskirts.” Kara points out, looking up with those piercing sapphire eyes.

“Yes, but I thought then that if we went to live in the business district, too many people would see our face every day and we would have more chances to be recognized. So I opted for a house on the hill, we’ll be able to have a broad view of the city and there’s a forest behind the house where you and Alex can roam freely.” Lena leans down and kisses Kara.

They remain silent for a few minutes then go to drop Alex and go to their boarding section, sitting in their plane seats an hour later, ready to get the hell out of there.

  
When they land in National City, both Lena and Kara are beyond exhausted and their journey was far from being restful. First their flight was delayed in Atlanta, then they almost missed their flight to NC, then they lost Alex. _They fucking lost Alex_. And neither of them managed to sleep for the past 32 hours, Lena because of stress and Kara because of the never-ending noise. When they went through customs Kara got so overwhelmed she almost ran into a wall.

They finally head out of the airport, Alex on Lena’s shoulder and Kara carrying their bags. Customs almost arrested them when they saw the amount of money they transported but a phone call to the bank who delivered and it was all sorted out. Needless to say they are exhausted, but Lena is impatient to see her friends again and take Kara to their new house.

Of course, Kara has no idea Lena has contacted her two friends and that they are the ones picking them up from the airport. So when Lena sees a familiar face when they get into the underground parking she lets go of Kara’s hand and rushes toward her friend.

“Oh my god it’s really you!” Sam holds Lena tightly as Jack waits patiently to the side.

“I’m so happy to see you guys.” Lena whispers and feels Kara behind her.

“We thought you were dead.” Jack says when it’s his turn to hug Lena.

When the trio is done hugging and catching up they all turn to Kara who looks at Lena’s friends with distrust and looks like she’s ready to pounce on them.

“Kara, this is Sam, she helped making our passeports,” Lena says, pointing to Sam who smiles and waves her hand at Kara. “And this is Jack, he helped acquiring the house on the hill. They’re my closest friends and they can be entirely trusted.” Lena explains as Jack waves to Kara as well.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks then brings Alex close to her chest protectively.

“Yes I’m sure.” Lena smiles and takes Kara’s hand and uses her other hand to take Alex with her. “We’re here thanks to them. And they hate my brother probably as much if not more than me.” Lena smirks and manages to make Kara chuckle.

“Alright, lets get to this new house of yours, shall we? You can catch up in the car.” Jack says then takes all of their belongings and puts them in the trunk.

They all get in the car, Kara and Lena on the backseats and Sam as the shotgun. The friends catch up during the drive while Kara focuses on Lena’s heartbeat and zones out, looking out and almost not recognizing the city she called her home once. The drive from the airport to their new shares house wasn’t long, maybe half an hour since traffic was light. Kara then thinks about something important that she lost track of the first week she got stranded.

“Excuse me, do you know what day today is?” Kara asks, Sam looks down on her phone and informs the blonde that the day is Friday. Kara thanks her then keeps on stroking Alex’s head mindlessly when she feels Lena’s hand on hers. She turns her head around and sees Lena smiling softly at her.

“Are you doing okay?” Lena whispers in a tone so low it’s inaudible for the front seat occupants but Kara hears it clear as day. The blonde nods then is subjected to Lena’s eyebrow raise, “are you really okay?” Lena asks again and Kara shakes her head this time.

“We’ll talk about it later?” Lena suggests and Kara nods, the nods her head toward Lena in a silent question, ‘are you doing okay too?’ And Lena shrugs, “We’ll talk about that later as well if you don’t mind. I’d like to enjoy the presence of my friends for a bit.” Lena asks and Kara nods, the blonde couldn’t refuse anything to Lena even if she wants to.

“What are you two doing back there? I hear whispers.” Jack breaks their bubble and Kara blushes while Lena chuckles.

“We aren’t used to having other people around you’ll excuse us for being a bit secretive.” Lena gives and her friends laugh.

“You know there’s only you to go missing then be presumed dead to come back months later with a fucking girlfriend. What island did you land on? Paradise?” Sam asks and the friends laugh, even Kara joins them a bit.

“I really thought I was dead for a moment but was lucky enough to have this pretty girl already on the island and she saved me.” Lena says proudly, holding Kara’s hand tightly.

“I wish that happened to me too. I mean, not the crashing and almost dying part ‘cause that must’ve been scary as hell but the goddess-like woman saving me part I wouldn’t mind.” Sam chuckles and clicks on a button on a small controller and gates open, leaving place to a long private way leading to the best house Lena’s ever seen.

Both Lena and Kara stare in shock as Sam and jack get out of the car and opens the door for them to get out. Once they’re out and Alex is safely wrapped around Lena’s neck, they leave their luggage to be taken care of by Sam and Jack and keep staring a bit more.

Both Sam and Jack chuckle as they open the door and put the girls’ luggages by the door, leaving it open for the couple to get inside. Once they were in Lena almost had an aneurysm taking it all in while Kara remains gobsmacked.

Finally, Kara is the first one to break the silence and turns to look at Lena.

“You did not just buy Tony Stark’s house?!” Kara lets go of Lena and finally starts moving around, looking curiously at everything while Lena remains quiet for a bit.

“You know when I looked at the photos I never imagined it looked like that. I freaking love it. I want a woman cave. Kara can we build a woman cave?” Lena clutches Alex close to her as she runs after the blonde who moves around like a kid in a candy store.

”A woman cave! Rao that would be so cool! We could also build a lab! Lena this is so great! Alex is loving it.” Kara smiles as the ape runs around, always near Lena and Kara.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Sam and Jack are searing behind the kitchen bar observing their friend, who before going missing would never have gone out with anyone, much less bought a house for the two of them.

“Hey Jack,” Sam leans to her friend while the brunette man sips on the beer he grabbed from the filles fridge. “I think Lena found her match.” Sam says as they witness the two girls laugh and move around, planing already how they’ll make their ‘woman cave’.

“Yeah.” Jack chortles, “she found her match on a fucking island. While being stranded and thought dead.”

“Oh god yeah. I’m telling this story at their wedding.” Sam says proudly. “Do you know who Rao is?” Sam asks a few moments after.

”No fucking clue.” Jack says then both friends start laughing uncontrollably while leaving their brunette and her blonde roam their newly acquired house freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it and I promise the plot will thicken within the following chapters ;)  
> As always a huge thank you to the kudos and the unending feedback! You guys are my muse 🥰


	7. Windows & Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara slowly get used to having a house, and a bed, and a shower, mostly the shower.  
> The two lovers chat with Lena’s friends and plan their comeback to the living world.
> 
> There is smut in this chapter, it is indicated so if you don’t want to read it you can just skip to where it says “_ _ _smut ends_ _ _”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m so sorry it took so long for me to update, I found a fic, and then when I was done I discovered the author had 83 other fics so I’m reading through them and forgot to write, oopsie

For the first time in what feels like an eternity, Lena wakes up in a warm and comfy bed, the sun streaming through the curtains. She feels a weight on her left side and turns her head to see a halo of golden locks on her shoulder and the top of her chest. Kara is still sleeping, clinging to Lena like her life depends on it. Alex was sleeping peacefully on a giant pillow near the window on the left.

Lena takes in her surroundings and smiles. Being here, back in National City after living on a desert island, is almost like a dream. The heiress slowly detangles herself from her blonde companion and dresses herself then goes downstairs to make some breakfast.

When she arrives at the bottom of the stairs, she hears laughter from where her kitchen is located, frowning Lena goes there and finds her two best friends sipping from a cup of coffee while chatting idly.

“What are you guys doing here?” Lena asks as she nears the freshly made coffee and pours herself a cup. She turns around a sips from her cup before going to sit near Sam. “I thought you had left yesterday after Kara and I went to sleep.”

“Girl don’t lie to us. You didn’t sleep.” Jack raises a brow and Sam laughs while Lena tries to hide herself behind her coffee mug. They did make out a little bit nothing more, still, thinking that her friends heard her bothers her lightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena murmurs and sees Kara from the corner of her eyes coming their way.

“Yeah sure. So you just slept last night? Nothing else?” Sam raises a brow expectantly and Lena is about to answer when Kara beats her to it with a smirk.

“We slept, you on the other hand I’m not sure.” Kara smiles innocently and picks up a fruit from the basket on the counter then walks to Lena and kisses her lips softly.

Lena then starts laughing when a minute passes and both her friends haven’y uttered a word. She almost falls from her high chair but is caught up by Kara who ends up tearing her arms around her waist.

“What, cat got your tongue?” Kara speaks again and Lena can see she takes pleasure in torturing her friends. “Is there somewhere I can sit without risking anything?” Kara adds and that makes Lena look between both her friends.

“No, you didn’t.” She simply says and groans when Sam and Jack avoid eye contact with her. “My couch? Please tell me you didn’t fucking do it on my couch.” Lena gets up and crosses her fingers, now standing in front of Sam.

“I promise your couch is fine.” Sam assures Lena who doesn’t trust her friend and turns to Kara for confirmation, she smiles and relaxes a bit when Kara nods. But the relaxation is short-lived when tells her what they fucked on.

“The windows though I’m not so sure.” Kara says with a smirk and walks away while Lena shouts at her friends.

“Really guys! My fucking windows!“ Lena yells and groans in frustration.

“We’re sorry. It was a one time thing anyway.” Sam informs Lena who sees Jack’s eyes widen. She chuckles and sighs.

“Fine. Now you both go and leave Kara and I alone. We just got back from three months of being stuck on an island for me and three years for her. We need some time for ourselves then we’ll talk with you guys about a plan.” Lena informs them then doesn’t waste time and goes upstairs where Kara is taking a shower.

She goes to their bathroom and undresses herself then slowly walks under the hot stream of water, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and kisses the base of her neck softly.

“Are they gone?” Lena asks after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah, they’re in their car now.” Kara slowly turns around and let’s Lena re-wrap her arms around her while wrapping her arms around the brunette as well.

“That’s good, so we’re finally alone.” Lena whispers and leans down to kiss Kara’s shoulder.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Kara asks but Lena knows Kara knows so she doesn’t bother answering and instead lock lips with her while her hand starts its descent toward Kara’s navel.

  
_ _ _ s m u t b e g g i n s_ _ _

  
Kara moans against Lena’s lips when the brunette’s fingers graze her sensitive skin. Lena uses it to her advantage and slips her tongue inside Kara’s mouth, deepening the kiss. She starts rubbing two fingers against Kara’s clit and is rewarded by Kara groaning against her lips, her hips buck forward and find their own rhythm as Lena strokes faster.

“Oh yes please.” Kara whispers after braking their kiss and puts a hand against the wall behind Lena’s head, Lena hears a tile breaking and realizes on lit now that Kara had moved her against a wall.

Lena is about to speak when Kara claims her lips again and thrusts harder against Lena’s fingers. Lena moves her fingers as fast as possible while Kara thrusts relentlessly until the blonde lets out a small whimper and comes on Lena’s fingers, dropping her head on the brunette’s shoulder as her orgasm spasms through her.

When Kara calms down again she smiles and kisses Lena fiercely, both their tongues fighting for dominance and Kara’s hand goes up to grope Lena’s breasts, she kneads one nipple between her fingers and smiles when Lena whimpers against her lips.

“Please.” Lena begs and throws her head back, not caring when it hits the now warm tiles.

Kara seems to have mercy, but not the kind Lena wants, craves. She goes down and takes the other nipple between her lips, starts swirling her tongue around the pebbled nipple driving Lena mad in the process.

Lena starts panting and tangles her hand in Kara’s hair, pulling it when Kara bites her nipple.

“Stop teasing.” Lena begs and feels her core throb. She expects Kara to relent and give her what she wants and go down on her but the blonde only doubles her efforts on her right breasts while the hand that was on her left breasts goes down to her core. Kara starts stroking her clit while still mercilessly working on her breasts.

“Oh fuck yes!” Lena pants harder and thrusts against Kara’s hands as her lover keeps a punishing pace, Lena feels her orgasm crashing over her a few moments later when Kara bites her nipple, hard, and falls onto her as her legs become jelly under her, her orgasm rips through her in the best way possible.

Kara lets Lena catch her breath then pushes her back against the wall when the brunette stops panting.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Kara whispers with a mischievous smirk and kneels in front of Lena, ravaging her girlfriend until the brunette taps out from being too oversensitive.

  
_ _ _s m u t e n d s_ _ _

  
After their intense shower, they lay on their bed for the remainder of the day, hugging and kissing lazily until sleep takes them.

  
  
The following morning, Lena and Kara get up quickly, get breakfast and a shower, separately this time to avoid wasting time, they feed and walk Alex a bit to make sure the ape wouldn’t feel restless while they’re gone and take Lena’s car to Sam’s apartment, the young heiress wishing to know when and how she’ll be able to go back to work. Mostly when.

They arrive shortly before lunch and don’t waste time in talking about Lena and Kara going to work for L-Corp. Both Kara and Lena sit on high chairs while watching Sam make lunch for them.

“So, when do you think I can get back to work?” Lena asks while sipping on the red wine Sam had given her.

“It’s your company Lena, you can come back whenever you want.” Sam informs her with a smile as she puts three plates on the counter.

“I know it’s just, I know Lex and Lillian are behind my plane crashing i just need them out of the picture.” Lena sighs and plays with her food a little before eating some.

“What do you mean?” Sam frowns as she sits, “they’re in prison Lena.”

“I know but they were there the day before I departed and they still have contacts everywhere.” The heiress reminds her friend who nods.

“But how do you take someone out of the picture?” Kara asks, her food already finished.

“Oh I know exactly how to do that. I just need a computer and be untraceable, which I always am.” Lena smirks and both Kara and Sam chuckle while shaking their heads.

“You’re going to do something illegal aren’t you.” Sam finishes her food and gets up to clean hers and Kara’s plates.

“Let’s just say I better not get caught.” Lena laughs.

“I’ll protect you.” Kara whispers in her ear and kisses the she’ll of it before getting up. “And how am I fitting into all that?” She asks at a normal voice.

“I have two propositions for you. You can work in R&D, and do research all day, use that big brain of yours without limitations. Or you can go work in PR, it’s more press related and still up your alley but less intellectual and more crisis management.” Lena finishes her plate and gets up then puts it away, turning around to see Kara thinking about her proposition and Sam looking at her incredulously.

“R&D? You don’t even know if she has the qualifications for it. No offense, Kara.” Sam says and Lena nods while Kara shrugs.

“She does actually. She’s way smarter than any of us. She just basically dumbed herself down to fit in.” Lena explains without revealing too much since her friend only know she worked for CatCo, as the CEO’s assistant.

“Okay, if you say so I trust you.” Sam says to Lena then turns to Kara, “But I’d like to propose a week trial. To see if you fit in, if you don’t have any difficulties and also to see if you’re really made for that job because not everyone can do R&D all day every day.” Sam explains and Kara and Lena nod.

“That’s fine by me. I’ll retrieve my role as CEO tomorrow, I’ll need you to call R&D to organise a press conference. Is that okay with you?” Lena asks but already knows her friend will be fine with it, having always been by her side for as long as the heiress can remember.

“Yeah totally, ill send them a mail rig now.” Sam takes her phone and types quick email before putting her phone down.

They sit in silence for a moment before Kara turns around and smirks at Sam.

“What?” The brunette asks warily.

“So, what is it with you and your other friend?” Kara asks and Lena bursts out laughing when Sam pales. Kara moves to the couch with Sam while Lena finishes putting her cutlery away.

“Oh yes please tell me why my two best friends fucked on my brand new windows.” Lena wipes her hands and rushes to where Kara is and sits on the blonde’s laps, feeling light kisses on her nape and smiles warmly when Kara wraps her arms around her waist.

“First of all, you two are so sweet it gives me cavities. Like, how can you fucking find love on a desert island?! That shit only happens to you.” Sam says with an incredulous look on her face, making the two lovers laugh.

Lena turns her head around and kisses Kara’s lips softly before turning back around and letting Kara rest her chin on her left shoulder.

“What can I say, I’m a lucky bitch. But you’re trying to change the subject and I won’t have that. I wanna know all the juicy details.” Lena smirks and makes herself comfortable against Kara as her friend sighs.

“There’s nothing much to say. We had sex, multiple times, and I have no attachement to him. It’s just physical.” Sam explains and Lena nods.

“Is he good?” Lena asks, she doesn’t really want to know but the blush on her friend’s face is worth the image she has in her mind right now.

“So I take it he’s pretty good if the color of your face is any indication.” Kara smirks and Lena chuckles.

“Oh yeah she’s blushing all over.” Lena whispers, knowing her girlfriend can hear her. Kara chuckles and kisses the she’ll of Lena’s ear before leaning her head again against her shoulder.

“I’ll tell you just one thing,” Sam says when she stopped blushing and stuttering enough to form a normal sentence. “I don’t meet men who can give you vaginal orgasms every day.”

Both Lena and Kara make disgusted sounds I’m sync while Sam laughs.

“I didn’t need to know that. I need to wash my brain with holy water.” Kara says dramatically and Lena nods.

“Come on! I’m sure you guys have done worse that that.” Sam speaks loudly when both Kara and Lena complain.

“We have. We fucked under a waterfall once. But that’s not the point. Had you had told me you had fucked a woman against my windows I would’ve asked how many times you did it. But you and Jack? I mean I’m happy you got some release but I don’t need details.”

“You fucked under a waterfall?” Sam asks, eyes wide.

“Lena! You said you’d never say!” Kara complains as they prepare to go back to the house.

“Yeah. And it was hot.” Lena says, ignoring Kara’s complains and smirks when Kara flares at her. “You know I saw the swimming pool we have and it has a small waterfall as well.” Lena whispers and smirks when Kara hurries to get their stuff.

“What did you say?” Sam asks, having not heard what Lena said since it was too low for human ears.

“Nothing.” Lena says innocently and smiles devilishly at Kara as they say goodbye to Sam and head back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Thanks for reading, thank you for the kudos and feedback it means a lot!
> 
> What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts working at L-Corp, Lena announces her comeback and Sam is amazed by Kara’s genius.

On Monday morning, Lena wakes up with the biggest smile on her face. She is going back to work in less than two hours and she’s going to work with Kara. She couldn’t be happier. Lena put her arms on Alex, who is sleeping soundly on her chest and lets Kara sleep for a few more minutes while going to prepare breakfast.

When Lena is downstairs, she puts Alex on the small hammock Kara and her installed during the weekend near the kitchen to let the ape sleep while she makes breakfast. She is halfway through cooking bacon when arms wrap around her middle and soft lips kiss her nape.

“Hey you.” Kara whispers against her skin while the brunette puts the cooked bacon on a plate and prepares some eggs.

“Hey sleepy head,” Lena turns around and kisses Kara on the lips before turning back and taking care of their breakfast. “How did you sleep?”

“Good. I always sleep good when you’re with me.” Kara confesses and hugs Lena tighter. “Are you excited to go back to work?” Kara asks and Lena can feel her smile against her shoulder.

“Yes! I can’t wait to get back to work and create things. I’ve been missing it a lot.” Lena informs the blonde and puts her eggs on the pan, wrapping her arms around Kara’s while waiting for her eggs to cook.

“I know how you love your job, I’m so happy you get to go again. And I’m also happy I get to do some science. It’s been so long but i still remember everything I’ve been taught.” Kara sighs and kisses Lena’s cheek before untangling herself and reaches for two glasses before filling them with fresh orange juice.

“I’m happy you get to be there too. I’m sure you’ll blow Sam’s mind. How do you like your eggs?” Lena asks as she takes her own eggs out from the on and into her plate.

“I like them scrambled, with a bit of milk. And yes, I meant to ask you, do I need to contain my knowledge?” Kara gives Lena her drink and tilts her head to the side when the brunette frowns.

“Why would you hide your knowledge? On the contrary, you should show them who’s the boss! Show them you know things and don’t be afraid to tell people they’re wrong, don’t let them step on you.” Lena nods when she’s satisfied with her little speech and turns the induction hob off.

“Thank you for saying that. I’m sure it’ll all go well anyway. No need to worry.” Kara smiles brightly and claps her hands when Lena gives her an enormous amount of food in her plate.

They eat in silence, give Alex a fruit salad when the monkey wakes up and go prepare themselves for work before taking a car to L-Corp. when they arrive in front of the building, Lena sees Kara stare and whisper ‘wow’ before they reach the parking lot and park to Lena’s reserves place.

They enter the building and avoid as many people as possible, not wanting for people to see Lena before the press conference and reach her office in about fifteen minutes, Lena pushes the door and is greeted by Sam and Jack, both smiling and patiently waiting by her desk.

“Hey babe.” Jack smirks and Lena shakes her head at the endearment. “It’s so good to have you back.” Jack moves to the side, followed by Sam when Lena reaches her desk and sits down in her chair.

“I thought I’d never see you behind that desk again, god it feels good to finally have you back.” Sam says and smiles at the brunette who has a smile of her own. Lena spares a glance at Kara who stands at a professional distance, waiting.

“Come sit Kara, I’m sure Sam and Jack prepared a contract for you.” Lena motioned for Kara to sit on the empty sit in front of her, which the blonde did immediately.

“We did. The contract is right here,” Jack shows Lena a small stack of papers in front of her and the brunette nods. “She just needs to read through it and sign, then she’ll be ready to go to R&D.” Jack informs Lena and the heiress nods again.

“Would you mind waiting outside while I discuss with Kara? Then I’ll let you give her a tour as well as give her the appropriate outfit for R&D.” Lena says and straightens her back, bows the time to become her CEO self again.

“I see you haven’t lost touch with your inner CEO, good to have you back, Lena.” Jack says then he and Sam walk out, leaving her and Kara alone. Lena waits for a few brief moments before she turns her head to look at Kara. She’s about to speak when the blonde beats her to it.

“I suppose you wanted to talk about something private with me if you had them get out?” Kara says, Lena had never seen her girlfriend being so professional before and she would lie if she said it didn’t turn her on a bit.

“Not necessarily private, I want to make sure you’re comfortable, that you don’t feel pressured into doing anything and also I need you to read this contract, which will be way faster if you do it without Jack and Sam asking how you can read a contract in less than a minute.” Lena explains and hands over Kara’s contract for her to read, which she does in about thirty seconds top.

“This contract is good, I just have one question here,” Kara opens the contract to its tenth page and shows Lena what she wants to discuss. “It’s said you’re paying for my meals, Lena, it’s nice and everything but I think if you start paying for my meals you’ll go bankrupt.” Kara says and Lena chuckles, of course Kara would think of that.

“It’s alright, you can eat a regular sized meal at the building’s cafeteria and eat a second or third meal in between meals. Whatever fits, but this clause is valid for one meal, not four so even if you do take four meals you’ll pay for the three others.” Lena explains and Kara nods.

“Alright. Okay, also, I think you put too many numbers on what you want to pay me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“You didn’t.”

“Nope.” Lena shakes her head and smiles at Kara, if it were up to her, Lena would’ve paid Kara more but since Kara has never worked in R&D before she settled for a beginner’s salary.

“If I had known science paid so well I never would’ve listened to my sister to pursue something else.” Kara laughs and takes a pen to sign her contract. Lena leans back against her seat, watching Kara intently, she didn’t miss the look on Kara’s face when she mentioned her sister. It must’ve been awful, living alone for so long without being able to have any contact with family and friends.

“You miss her don’t you.” Lena whispers and sees Kara swallow, while giving back the contract with shaky hands. When Kara looks up Lena sees glassy blue eyes. “Oh Kara.” Lena gets up and walks to Kara, sits on her lap and hugs the blonde. “I’m so sorry you had to go through so much pain. Being alone for so long must have been so hard. But I just want you to know you’re not alone anymore, I’m not going anywhere and I’ll make sure no one can ever hurt you again.” Lena feels tears against her skin on her shoulder and hugs Kara tighter.

“Thank you.” Kara whispers against Lena’s skin when she is calm again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asks, whether Kara wants to talk about it or not, Lena needs her to know she’s here and she’ll always listen.

They remain silent for a few moments, both still hugging and Kara sighing from time to time. Lena is about to get up from Kara’s laps when the blonde starts talking.

“I just. I miss her a lot, but I also miss my other friends. I’ve dreamt of being reunited with them for three years. Alex is different. She’s my sister, she was here when I landed on earth, she taught me English, she taught me your ways. She was there when I cried, she was there when I had my first heartbreaks, she was there when I decided to go help Kal-El. She was just there you know?” Lena sees sapphire eyes looking up at her and nods, putting her right hand on Kara’s cheek and caressing soothingly.

“I just wish I had never abandoned her. If I was still here she wouldn’t have spiraled the way you said she did.” Kara whispers and Lena frowns.

“Kara,” Lena uses her other hand and makes Kara look at her. “This isn’t your fault.”

“But-“

“No buts! This isn’t your fault! This, you being sent away and miraculously living, Alex being sad, Kal-El dying, all of this never was and never will be your fault. It was Lex’s fault and his only. You can’t blame yourself for what happened to you when all you wanted to do was help and protect your cousin Kara. Please don’t blame yourself for this.” Lena leans down and kisses Kara’s lips, feeling saltiness on them due to the blonde having shed a few tears.

“You’re right.” Kara says when they separate from their kiss. “But I can’t help but blame myself. In my head it’s always what ifs and- and what if I hadn’t gone?! I would’ve still been here and Alex would’ve been fine.” Kara sighs and drops her head on Lena’s right shoulder.

Lena kisses the crown of Kara’s head and hugs her tighter. “It’s going to be okay. Would you like to meet her? I can have her come to the house so that you’re in a safe environment and I can have Maggie come over for moral support for Alex as well.” Lena proposes and sees Kara hesitate. “Or not.” She adds quickly.

“No no! This is a great idea, I just, can we please wait for my week trial to be over? I want to focus on my work just for this week and on Friday we can have her and Maggie over.” Kara explains and Lena nods once.

“Very well. I’ll arrange our meeting, it’ll be in the house so that you’ll be in a familiar environment.” Lena says as she gets up and writes down what to do on a note before she forgets.

“I have to go to the press conference, if you want we can meet for lunch?” Lena takes the speech PR had prepared for her and walks to the door with Kara.

She opens the door only to find Sam, Jack and Jess right behind it, suddenly speaking and looking everywhere but at her and Kara.

“They were listening weren’t they.” Lena whispers to Kara who simply nods.

“Mr Sheere, Miss Arias, would you please show Kara the way to R&D as well as the lockers room, the cafeteria and give her an appropriate badge.” Lena says before giving one last glance at Kara and going down to the press room to give her speech.

After giving her speech, Lena almost ran to her office to hide. Her revealing herself to the world again meaning that no, she’s not dead, had driven reporters mad, resulting in Lena having to cut the conference short in hopes of having some peace. She has to do some important stuff anyway and it needs all her attention. She’ll probably spend the whole week doing it.

She looks at her watch and sees it’s just 10:30, so she decides to go to R&D to see how Kara is adapting to her new job as well as to talk to Sam about Kara’s work.

She exits the elevator and takes a white blouse then puts it on before accessing the lab Kara is in. As soon as she enters the lab she sees Kara bender over a table looking at a microscope while Sam and Jack stare at her from the corner of the room.

She clears her throat and three sets of eyed immediately fall on her.

“Hey Lena! How did the press conference go?” Kara asks with a smile so bright Lena thinks she’s going to get dazzled.

“It was catastrophic. People almost threw themselves at me I had to take a run for it.” Lena explains and while Sam and Jack laugh, Kara gives her a sympathetic smile to which she reciprocates.

“Yeah I heard, I’m sorry you had to go through that. I also heard them talking about Lex and Lillian, are they not in prison?” Kara asks as she puts the sample she was analyzing aside before writing notes down on her notepad.

“You heard?” Sam asks, eyebrows rising high.

“We were with you the whole time you didn’t move how did you hear?” Jack asks, incredulous.

“Yeah, I listened to her conference.” Kara says, showing them her phone and earphones. “But you two were too into one another to even notice.” Kara smirks when both Sam and Jack blush and start stuttering.

“Oh I see how it is, so I ask you to take care of Kara and all you do is have eye sex.” Lena smirks and walks closer to Kara to see what she’s done so far, Kara gives her her notebook and explains that so far she just made analyzations on different samples to familiarize herself with her new environment. “This is good Kara, do you know what you want to work on? Like, do you want to do hard science, algorithms ans such. Do you want to do medicinal science, find cures to diseases. Do you want to do robotic science and build things?” Lena asks and lets Kara think about it for a moment.

“Can I try the three for my week trial?” Kara asks and Lena nods.

“I’ll let you finish the work you were doing while I talk to Sam and Jack.” She puts a hand in Kara’s shoulder and gets closer. “And no eavesdropping.” She whispers before going outside with her friends.

Once they’re outside, Lena leans against the wall. “So, how is she?” Lena asks, looking particularly at Sam, who was hesitant to take her in when Lena mentioned it.

“She’s amazing Lena, I’ve never seen anyone as smart before. She can talk about anything and everything, she’s passionate and she is fast. More efficient than all the other interns you have and they’ve been here for a while and know their way around the labs.” Jack informs Lena who smiles proudly at the praise given for Kara.

“She really amazed me. For someone who’s never worked in a science field she’s really good. She’ll probably excel beyond what we can imagine.” Sam adds and Lena’s smile broadens.

“Thank you. You can go back to your offices, I’m sure you’ve wasted enough time as it is, I’ll see you on Friday to decide in what lab we’re going to put Kara.” Lena says then follow them to the executive floors, entering her office and immediately focusing on her work.

Lena and Kara meet for lunch shortly after, Kara having taken a meal for the both of them. They eat in the heiress’ office and chat about Kara’s work a few floors below before the both of them go back to work until late in the afternoon.

During said afternoon, Lena exchanges emails with Alex and Maggie, organizing them coming on Friday evening and making sure Alex comes over sober or else she will feel Lena’s wrath.

At around seven, they both go back to the house and eat quickly, then play a bit with Alex in their pool before going to sleep, exhausted by the day they just had.

The rest of the week went by in what felt like a heartbeat. Kara did excellent work in all three sciences Lena proposed, keeping on impressing Sam and turning Lena on, because yes having your girlfriend doing science is a new turn on for Lena. Overall, Kara exceeded all hopes and expectations Lena had for her. The heiress couldn’t be more proud.

On Friday morning, Lena finds herself in her office with Jack standing to her left, Sam and Kara sitting in front of her, and a new contract in her hands.

“Kara, you’ve been extraordinary this entire week. I’ve asked the superiors you’ve worked with, Sam, Jack, even the lady in the cafeteria can’t get enough of you.” The lovers chuckle about what Lena said last while Sam simply shook her head with a smile.

“It’s true. At first I was a bit doubtful, I didn’t know what you were capable of and I was scared Lena gave you a job just because. But you showed your genius and you completely amazed me. I’m sure anyone will be lucky to have you on their team.” Sam adds and Lena sees Kara blush.

Having Kara be all genius and science-y was a huge turn on for Lena, who didn’t shy away from letting Kara know. In bed, on the counter, in her office just the day before. Let’s just say her sex life improved a lot during the past week.

“Thank you. I loved working here, it’s so amazing and your science is so cute.” Kara shares a knowing smile with Lena while both Sam and Jack look beyond confused.

“Yeah well not everyone is as advanced as you, Kara.” Lena winks and sees her girlfriend blush.

“Anyway, this is your new contract, nothing changed apart from the money you’ll receive each month. All you need to do is sign.” Lena hands over the contract as well as a pen and let’s Kara read through it before she can sign.

“Lena you can’t possibly give me that much. This is insane.” Kara declares after having read the contract.

“No it’s not.” Lena refutes.

“Yes it.”

“No.”

“Yes! Come on Lena!” Kara sighs and leans back on her chair.

“It isn’t. And it’s my company I do whatever I want if you’re not happy it’s the same so you better get used to it. I always get what I want.” Lena raises a brow and stares at Kara.

The blonde just sighs and takes the pen she’s been handed then signs the contract.

“Just because I’m signing this doesn’t mean I’m accepting the enormous amount of money I’ll be receiving. I’ll probably give it to charity. Honestly Lena what do you expect me to do with $15,000 a month?!” Kara gives the contract back and catches Lena smirking again.

Once they’re done, Lena remains in her office while Kara, Jack and Sam go back to work. Kara had chosen to work on both robotic science and what Lena calls hard science. The young heiress would’ve loved to have Kara with her to try and find a cure for cancer but the blonde has always been more into algorithms and robotics.

The day flies by quickly as Lena drowns herself in work, at around five thirty, Kara knocks and enters to let Lena know they have to call it a day to prepare for Alex and Maggie coming. They take the car and thirty minutes later, thanks to early evening traffic, they’re at the house and start preparing everything.

An hour later, they’re done. The table is set, the food is ready, all of Lena’s alcohol is hidden away and Kara is beyond nervous.

Lena takes a few moments to wrap her arms around Kara’s shoulders and hug her. Sighing happily when the blonde hugs her back, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine. It’s important you remain calm and remember I’m here for you always, I won’t let you down.”

“I know, and thank you so much, for this, for being you and for being here for me, it means a lot. But having not seen anyone for three years is making me really nervous.” Kara confesses and Lena hugs her tighter.

“It’s fine. Being nervous is normal, after all you haven’t seen them in so long. Are you ready?” Lena asks before kissing Kara softly on the lips.

“Yes.” Kara whispers after they broke the kiss, just before the doorbell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU GET MAD  
> I know lots of you are waiting impatiently for Alex and Kara to meet again, some of you are asking why e didn’t phone her right away as soon as she was back, we’ll have answers next chapter for that, though if you want to have anything happen during their talk or anything feel free to suggest!
> 
> Also thank you all for the recent kudos and comments/suggestions, it means a lot❤️


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reunited with Kara, a big rollercoaster of emotions!  
> Kara tells the whole story of what happened to her three years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is special, it’s from Kara’s POV and it basically covers her and Alex reuniting. I know a lot of you were waiting for that chapter and I hope it will satisfy as many of you as possible.

Kara swallows a lump in her throat as she hears Lena welcome Alex and what sounds like Maggie into the house. She starts pacing around the living room then picks up a bowl of chips and starts stress eating. She’s never been so stressed and anxious before. Meeting Alex after three years of dreaming of this moment of weird to Kara. She doesn’t know what to expect from her sister.

Alex must’ve picked up on it because a few moments into Kara pacing around the living room, the small ape jumps towards the blonde and clutches to her arm until she picks her up and lets herself be hugged by the monkey. Kara sighs and puts the bowl down before sitting on the edge of one of the couches where Alex’s bed is.

Kara hugs Alex back and sighs. She closes her eyes and listens in once more. And she hears it. After three years of dreaming of hearing it again, her sister’s voice makes its way to Kara’s ears and the blonde feels like crying.

“Can you tell us what this is about?! This is the first time you’re inviting me over in the three years I’ve known you. There must be a reason for this.” Alex reasons and Kara hear Lena hum.

“There is a reason but I can’t tell you yet, will you wait here while I go check if everything’s okay? Then I’ll come get you, okay?” Lena asks and Kara hears Alex mumble a ‘yeah’ while Maggie says ‘okay’.

Then she hears Lena’s feet softly walk toward the living room where she currently is. The brunette comes into view a few moments later and smiles warmly at her.

“Hey, how’s Alex doing?” Lena asks while Kara kisses the top of the head of the monkey and puts her down on her bed next to the couch.

“She’s fine. She was consoling me, I think I was having an anxiety attack. And you weren’t there this time you were at the front door and I couldn’t go there because it would’ve made it worse and-“ Kara rambles until Lena airs on the coffee table in front of her and puts both her hands on Kara’s forearms and calms her.

“It’s okay Kara, you have every right to feel stressed or any other emotion. Now, can I have them come over?” Lena asks and waits for Kara’s nod before getting up and going back to the lobby where Alex and Maggie were still waiting.

“Are you sober?” Kara hears Lena asking and the blonde furrows her brows at the question. Why did she ask her that?

“Yeah.” Alex simply answered but Kara could tell already she was getting impatient.

Lena hums disapprovingly then talks again. “Is she sober?” She must be asking Maggie this time, who also says yes.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Lena.” Alex spats, obviously angry.

“I’m sorry if I don’t trust you but I know you. I’ve seen you in the worst states you could ever be for the past three years and I need tonight to be close to perfect because it was hard enough to have her be okay with this and agree to meet with you without having to panic about this so you better be nice.” Lena chastises Alex and Kara sighs, Lena being protective does something to her heart and brings a small smile to her face.

“What the fuck are you talking about Luthor.” Maggie asks while Alex seems to get more agitated.

“Yeah. Who are you talking about, what the fuck is going on here?!” Alex starts yelling and Kara winces.

“Go see for yourself, god be my witness if you fuck anything up I’ll ruing you Alex you hear me? And you better not touch any drop of alcohol or else you’re out no matter what.” Lena warns and Kara hears Alex coming over. She breathes in and out and gets up, smoothing her clothes and readies herself before Alex comes into view.

They lock eyes and Kara feels her legs wobble wanting nothing but to rush to her sister but she stays rooted to her spot, watching Alex as a look of disbelief crosses her eyes before her sister starts crying and rushes toward her. Kara opens her arms and engulfs her sister in an almost bone crushing hug, the both of them not letting go as their girlfriend and fiancé enter the room.

Alex starts crying on Kara’s shoulder and the blonde is hanging on by a thread, closing her eyes and swallowing the tears that are threatening to spill out.

Lena must notice because her soft, soothing “It’s okay Kara.” is what it takes to make her topple over the edge and start full on sobbing.

“Oh god.” Alex sobs and leans back, breaking the hug in order to bracket Kara’s cheeks between her hands. “Kara, is that really you.” Alex whispers and Kara can only nod, her voice having momentarily left her.

Next to the hugging sisters, Maggie and Lena sit on the couch with Maggie nodding toward them.

“I don’t know how you did that but this is a miracle. Thank you, Luthor.”

“It was hard to have Kara agree to do this. I’m glad you two agreed to come.” Lena informs Maggie who frowns.

“Why?”

“That is a story for Kara to tell and for you two to listen.” Lena informs Maggie and Kara keeps hugging her sister, both of them whispering words of admiration and love.

“Rao I missed you so much Alex. You don’t know how many nights I dreamed of seeing you and touching you again.” Kara whispers against her sister’s ears and feels her sister sob.

After a while of crying in each other’s arms, Kara untangles her arms from around Alex, inviting her sister to sit next to Maggie while Lena joins her on the couch facing them.

Kara wipes her tears and sniffles, taking the offered tissue by Lena and thanking her. Lena smiles at her and puts a reassuring hand on her lap, the both of them noticing the looks Alex and Maggie are giving them but Lena just remains silent, waits for Kara to be ready and Kara couldn’t be more thankful to have such an understanding girlfriend right now.

They remain silent for a few more moments before Lena must feel like Kara is ready to be talked to and leans closer.

“Whenever you’re ready, no pressure. Just nod and we’ll go at your rhythm.” Lena informs her and Kara whispers a weak ‘thank you’. Before swallowing and nodding slowly.

At the signal, Lena turns around and looks at Alex. “If you have any questions or remarks, which I know you must have, can you please keep them for when Kara is done please? Everything will be explained, okay?” Lena asks with a raised brow and smiles warmly when Alex nods. She doubts everything will be covered in one night but she knows Kara will try her best to answer every question. The four of them lean back on their respective couches and Lena, Alex and Maggie wait for Kara to start speaking.

“When I arrived to the fight scene, Kal-El was bleeding everywhere, and Lex was on top of him. I hadn’t used my powers in ages I didn’t know if I could do it. But the second I saw Kal-El I got so mad. I rushed to Lex and threw him so far I thought he had gone across the country. I turned around and went to check on Kal-El but as I was doing so he kept whispering to listen, but I didn’t understand so I kept focusing on him, on taking him back and when I was about to carry Kal-El to the DEO Lex came back and threw the both of us. The blast was so powerful I couldn’t breathe for a while, I saw Kal-El dealing with the same issue and I was so scared because Lex was getting closer with his weird suit on and that smirk on his face.” Kara stops for a moment to wipe a few tears that had fallen down and take a tissue from the box Lena is holding on her laps.

“Then he- he started hitting us with green Kryptonite bullets it hurt so much I was incapable of protecting Kal-El, it drove me crazy. I used the last of my strength and used laser vision on Lex, it burned him and he fell backwards, giving Kal-El and I enough time to recharge and heal, far away from him. But then he was back out of nowhere and had Kal-El swallow something. We were so weak we didn’t even have time to react. But before he could do the same to me I punched him and rushed to Kal-El. He was writhing in pain, I didn’t know what to do. Kal-El pushed me away and went up in the air. I was about to follow him when Lex got back up yet again with that stupid smirk on his face. I became blind with rage. I didn’t something despicable.” Kara looks down in shame and lets her tears roll down her cheeks when she feels cold fingers wipe them.

“I tore his suit and pushed him. I used my heat vision on him. Directly on his skin, I burned him alive, third degree. Just enough to make him suffer but not enough for him to die. His back, his torso, his upper arms, his legs. Everything is burned beyond what you can imagine. After my bout of rage I pushed myself up in the air and went after Kal-El. He was flying south and I caught up with him easily, but when I did he was glowing. He told me to not get close, he was scared to hurt me. He knew he had been poisoned with Kryptonite, but there was something else. He was still able to fly, this shouldn’t have happened. But as soon as I had that thought Kal-El’s eyes widened and he yelled at me to go away, but I didn’t listen. I told him I could save him, but the moment I tried to get closer Kal-El yelled in pain and started glowing even brighter, still somehow in the air. I didn’t understand how it was possible with the amount of Kryptonite he had in him. The next moment went so quick. I saw him implode, I turned around and balled up on instinct but I was blown away by the blast. I crashed on an island near the Brazilian border on the Atlantic Ocean. I woke up and everything hurt. My legs, my arms, my face. But most importantly my back. I had pieces of green and purple Kryptonite everywhere. It took me weeks to take everything out. Everything except that one piece that was unreachable, it was on my spine and it just hurt too much to try to take it out.” Kara takes a deep breath in and looks around, Alex is crying and Maggie has glassy eyes. Lena is next to her and Kara can see she’s on the verge of tears as well. She takes her hand and smiles at the brunette.

“I was alone for two years and eight months. Then Lena came crashing into the island. Quite literally might I add. Her plane was crashing, I rushed there and I knew I had a risk of getting hurt badly because of the Kryptonite still in my spine but I couldn’t not try to save the people in that plane. So I flew up, knowing that I had a chance out of two to end up like Kal-El. Even though all my other wounds somehow healed there was still a risk. Still, I went and slowed the plane from behind and prevented it from crashing too hard but the pilots and the air attendant were all dead when I checked inside. The only survivor was Lena, I didn’t think twice and pulled her out. Except I hadn’t used my powers for years so I threw her too far and I heard her arm break. I felt so bad but the kerosene was starting to get all over the place and I was so scared that it would just blow up. After that everything started hurting again so I went far and had a sunbath to heal and to have the pain lessen while waiting for her to wake up. When she did wake up I took care of her and we stayed on the island for two months, maybe three. She took the rocks out from my back and after, the feeling of being free from the Kryptonite, I hadn’t felt so good in what felt like forever. Then we came home. And that was last Friday.” Kara finishes and sees Lena breathe in, knowing the brunette is mad Kara endangered herself.

“Oh god Kara, I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.” Alex is the first one to speak, doing her best to articulate between sobs.

“It’s okay, I had Lena for the last part.” Kara says with a tight smile, taking Lena’s hand in hers and feeling the brunette squeeze it reassuringly. She sees Alex squint her eyes at them but doesn’t say anything.

“What- what happened?” Alex asks, her tone harsh all of a sudden and Kara frowns. She just explained everything, what is she talking about?

“What?”

“You said you came back in National City a week ago. Why didn’t you reach out sooner?!” Alex raises her voice and Kara winces. Despite her best efforts, she is still highly irritated by loud noises.

“I- I was scared.” Kara admits, eyes looking down in shame.

  
— — —

  
**_One week prior - Belém Airport_ **

  
_“You know, now that I have a phone, you can call your family to warn them if you wish. Call Alex.” Lena informs her and Kara remains frozen in her seat, she knows she should but something inside her just squeeze around her chest and she feels panic rise inside her._

_“I- I don’t know, I-“ Kara starts hyperventilating and sobs so suddenly both she and Lena are taken aback by it._

_“Kara what’s happening?” Lena asks alarmingly, dropping her belongings on her seat before going in front of Kara, taking the blonde’s hands in her cold ones._

_“I don’t know. I-, please help me.” Kara starts panicking and it’s suddenly harder to breathe, she feels light headed and can feel the tears still running down her cheeks. Her chest hurts and her heart feels like it’s being crushed under an invisible weight._

_“Kara honey look at me, you’re having an anxiety attack. I need you to focus with me. Can you focus on my voice?” Lena asks and Kara nods sheepishly. “Don’t worry I’m sure you can do it, listen to the sound of my voice.”_

_Kara focuses for a moment and zeroes in on Lena’s voice and heartbeat._

_“Okay now I want you to do something for me, okay?” Kara nods again and Lena decides to sit on her laps. “I’m going to keep holding your hands and I’ll sit on your laps.” Lena warms Kara and the blonde feels the pressure of Lena’s body on her laps._

_“Kara, can you tell me five things you can hear?” Lena asks and Kara focuses on the take Lena gave her, she listens around and starts listing things she hears._

_“I can hear a girl licking her ice cream, I- I hear a man talking to his wife on the phone, reassuring her. And- and there’s this couple hugging and declaring their live to one another near a coffee machine. Someone is playing with the lock of their suitcase. And I- I hear your heartbeat, soft and reassuring.” Kara stutters, just above a whisper, her eyes still closed. She still feels herself hyperventilating but less than a minute ago._

_“Okay good, you’re doing well. Now can you tell me five things you can smell?” Lena asks and Kara focuses again._

_“I can smell the aroma of coffee. I smell the cleaning products the cleaning ladies use to clean the tiles on the floor. I also smell cheese, someone is eating a plate with cheese and- and I can smell some kind of deodorant. And I smell you.” Kara whispers the last part._

_“Me?” Lena asks, still holding Kara’s hands in hers and Kara is almost sure Lena has that small smile that makes the blonde melt._

_“Yes.”_

_“I have a particular smell? Are you telling me I should wash?” Lena jokes and Kara shakes her head, not being able to prevent a small smile._

_“No. You smell like, warmth. Like being wrapped around a soft and warm towel, bathing in on the setting sun on a summer day.” Kara explains and takes a deep breath again, filling her lungs with that particular smell._

_“I didn’t know. I’m glad you feel safe with me.” Kara feels Lena press her lips against her cheek and sighs in contentment at the feeling of soft lips on her skin. She can feel herself calming down and swallows, he heart rate is still off the charts._

_“Okay, now can you tell me five things you can see?” Lena asks softly and Kara opens her eyes, immediately finding Lena’s emerald ones and getting lost in them for some time before looking around and picking five things she can see._

_“I can see the cafeteria upstairs, I can see a young man typing on his computer, I can see a mother playing with her child and I can see planes outside on the tarmac. And you, I see you.” Kara says calmly, the panic she felt in her chest a few minutes ago completely gone, she feels serene with Lena on her laps, looking ethereal._

_“How do you feel?” Lena asks in a whisper, not wanting to blow the bubble they created around them._

_“Good. Better. Thank you.” Kara answers and leans up a bit, kissing Lena softly on the lips before dropping her head on her right shoulder. She feels Lena untangle one hand from hers and wrap her freed arm around her shoulder, leaning her head on Kara’s and kissing the top of it soothingly._

_Kara untangles her other hand from Lena and wraps her arms around her waist, holding her tightly. The remain silent for some time, just hugging one another and sometimes kissing one’s hair or another’s clavicle._

_“Would you like to talk about what happened?” Lena asks, a few minutes later and Kara sighs before nodding, neither making any effort to move from where their position._

_“I think, like you said, I was having an anxiety attack.” Kara starts._

_“But why?” Lena asks gently._

_“I think I- I’m scared. When you mentioned I could call Alex I panicked. What if she doesn’t remember me? What if she doesn’t want to see me? What if she hates me? It’s my fault if Kal-El is dead and maybe she won’t forgive me I-“ Kara is stopped by Lena’s hand on her cheek and starts breathing in again, noticing her heart rate starting to go crazy once more._

_“Kara. I think you’re experiencing survivor’s guilt. I don’t know what you’ve been through. And I won’t pretend to know what it’s like to live through what you lived because I don’t. But I can tell you one thing that I’m certain is true. It’s not your fault. Kal-El didn’t die at your hands. And about Alex, I need you to know that you can take your time. If you want to see her tomorrow, two day, a week, hell even a month! It’s okay, you take your time. I’ll follow your pace.” Lena says and Kara feels like crying all over again. She has never been so thankful to have her as she is now._

_“Thank you Lena.” Kara whispers and kisses the skin on her neck before hugging the brunette as tightly as humans can take it._

  
— — —

  
Kara leaves out the part where Lena made her work her senses and calmed her down, feeling it was too personal to tell her sister and Maggie.

“Kara I- I would never hate you. You’re my baby sister, I love you. I’ll always love you no matter what you hear me? I’m sorry you’ve been through so much.” Alex says and smiles warmly at Kara. 

“I know but I was just so scared. I’m getting better at it now but it still takes time. Lena is here to help me.” Kara explains and looks at Lena, who smiles proudly at her.

She turns back to Alex and is about to talk some more but stops when she sees the cold look she is throwing at Lena. The brunette seems to notice as well and straightens her back.

“Alex what’s happening?” Kara asks slowly. She doesn’t understand the sudden change of mood. Why would Alex get mad? She doesn’t understand.

“What?” Lena asks, Kara can tell her girlfriend can feel Alex’s wrath coming, but Kara won’t be having any of that. Lena didn’t do anything, she doesn’t even know why Alex would lash at Lena. After all it’s Lena that helped her the most. When she’s about to stop Alex she’s stopped by Lena’s hand on her shoulder and a discreet shake of her head.

“You. That’s what. I just don’t get it. You- you let me think she was dead!” Alex starts, she gets up and points her finger at Lena. “You told me that I needed to give up! And then you fucking disappear! And when you come back, when you come back! You’re with her! How is that even possible!” Alex asks and Kara sees Lena swallow.

“Are you accusing me?” Lena simply asks and Kara can see the moment her sister realizes she made a mistake, and error of judgment. But instead of backing up she straightens herself and adds more fuel to the fire.

“I’m not. I saw you. I’ve been in your presence for three years but that’s just one too many coincidence. And that’s not even all of it! Instead of fucking coming to me and explaining the situation you fucking avoided me and lied to me again. You know I called you this week. You know I knew you were back and that I needed to speak to you. I asked you, and you lied. You knew how long I’ve looked for her! You knew how hurt I was, for the past three years my only purpose was to find her. And you didn’t fucking call me!” Now Alex is full on yelling, she’s crying as well and Kara has to put her hands over her ears to cover them.

Kara feels Lena getting up and knows she has a come back ready.

“I did what your sister asked me to do. I respected her wish to wait longer, she was, and still is, scared and anxious. And you just won’t listen and understand that part! I supported her and I made sure she felt safe and loved before anything else because that’s what should matter the most and you don’t get to tell me what I have to do. I don’t owe anything to you.” Lena spats and Kara can feel herself getting anxious again. She starts the breathing exercice Lena told her about that day in Belém and sees that Lena’s words seem to have the effect of a cold shower on Alex as her sister calms down.

A few moments later, Alex is ready to talk back again at Lena but nothing ever comes, the next thing they hear instead is a loud shriek and they see Monkey Alex jumping at Human Alex’s leg and attacking her. Kara immediately gets up. Them calming down must’ve given enough time for little Alex to prepare her blow and jump when ready.

“Alex stop!” Kara yells, still shaking from her mini anxiety attack and both the human and the ape stop fighting, she sees Lena pulling her hair back in frustration on her left and looks at her monkey angrily.

“You stop and come here right now!” Lena hisses and the ape immediately lets go of Alex in order to come to Lena.

“What the fuck you two?! A fucking monkey?! How did you even pass the customs with this!” Alex huffs frustratingly and Kara sits back. Tired of her sister’s behavior. Now she understands why Lena said what she said back when they were at the entrance of the house two hours ago. This isn’t her Alex, this is a stranger in the shape of Alex. That woman has become the shell of herself, blinded by hatred and pain. She is violent and angry and is everything Kara needs to avoid right now. She clears her throat and prepares her speech to Alex while Lena tries to calm down the ape.

“This _monkey_ is like a support animal to me. You will respect her and you will not swear in front of her. She jumped at you because you attacked the humans she has been living with and cares deeply about. She’s an animal, she has primal instincts. She sees her family in some kind of danger, let it be emotional or physical and she’ll come at you. So you calm down. Now.” Kara says authoritatively and Alex immediately sits back down, gobsmacked by Kara’s surge of anger.

“It’s okay Alex, we’re fine.” Kara hears Lena say and sees a perplexed look on her sister’s face.

“I know I’m sorry, Kara just explained to me.” Alex says, traces of shock due to what Kara just said to her still present on her features and Kara shakes her head.

“The monkey’s name is Alex.” She tells her sister who has a hard time doing a simple thing as nodding and simply acknowledges the information with a mumbled ‘oh okay’.

Silence stretches around them and Kara can feel her anxiety coming back with a vengeance. She closes her eyes and breathes in and out a few times before opening them again and looking at Alex and Maggie.

“I’m tired.” She announces and gets up, welcoming Lena’s hand when it interlocks with hers while she still holds the ape on her other arm.

“But Kara-“ Alex gets up as well but doesn’t have time to protest much.

“I said I’m tired. I’m realizing this conversation isn’t one we can have in one go and I’m emotionally drained right now. We can pick up the conversation another time but please I’m exhausted.” Kara begs and sees her sister sigh in defeat, her shoulders sag and her eyes cast down.

“I’ll- I’ll let you tell Lena when you’re ready to talk more. There’s no pressure Kara.” Alex stutters, probably realizing now she had gone too far in her bout of anger and Kara hums.

“I don’t know. You were pretty harsh with Lena and overall agitated and angry. I felt attacked every time you talked. I know you’re hurt because Lena told me so but you need to remember that I am too and you can’t come here and attack Lena and I when you’ve been told to go easy on me, I worked a lot on my anxiety to have you come over, it’s not just so you could lash out on the both of us. That’s not fair. I love you Alex, but you need to be nicer. You don’t need to call Lena, come back on Sunday at 3pm and we can continue. I just need a day off.” Kara informs her sister who nods dutifully and doesn’t wait for Maggie to go out.

Maggie, who hadn’t talked once the whole time they were here, moves forward and takes Kara’s and Lena’s joined hands in hers.

“I’m sorry about her, I’m sorry she scared your- Alex. I’m sorry she scared Alex. I’m sorry you felt pressured by her. I thought it would go well, at the beginning she was so happy to see you and excited but after your story, she saw how you interacted with Lena and I’m not saying Lena did anything wrong but unfortunately the memory of Lex is still haunting her. I’m not excusing her behavior in any way, just so you know. I think she also needs time to process, I’ll make sure to have her apologize properly for her harsh words when we come back. I’m happy to have you back Kara.” Maggie tells them and they both thank her, Kara never lets go of Lena’s hand but wraps her free arm around Maggie in a short hug before following her to the door and saying goodbye.

Once they’re gone, Kara feels the weight of the evening crushing down on her and doesn’t even think twice before she rushes upstairs and throws herself on the bed she shares with Lena. She hears her girlfriend walk up the stairs and feels the mattress dip when she climbs on it, sees Alex in her line of sight a few moments later.

“I didn’t know it would get so bad. I’m sorry, I should’ve known.” Lena whispers, breaking the silence surrounding them.

“It’s okay, you couldn’t have known she’d react that way. Alex has always been very harsh and direct when it gets too emotional, I just forgot to remember it. She’s just so different from the memories I have of her.” Kara says and turns around, opening her arms for Lena to hug her and smiling when the brunette all but falls into her arms with a soft thud. She wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and hugs her tightly.

“Kara it wasn’t up to you to remember anything. It was her, and her only who should have been more considerate of how you were feeling.” Lena says and leans down, kisses the hollow of her neck and smiles back up at her, green eyes twinkling with so many feelings passing through that Kara feels overwhelmed with love.

“Rao how did I get so lucky to have you in my life.” Kara wonders out loud and hears Lena chuckle softly, enjoying the sound of it.

“I saw you doing the breathing exercice I taught you earlier. Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asks after a few minutes of silence.

Kara sighs and thinks for a moment and shakes her head. “I’m tired. Maybe we can talk about all this tomorrow? Right now I just want to hug you.” Kara says and Lena nods.

The brunette brackets her arms around Kara’s and rests her head on her sternum. Alex comes on the other side and hugs the both of them as well. They lay quietly on the bed until Kara feels Lena falling asleep. She floats above the bed with Lena and Alex still on her just enough to pull the covers then softly lands back on the bed and pulls the covers over them, falling asleep only a few moments later, still wrapping her arms protectively around Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion will be in two chapters, I felt it was important to give them both a break and think though their first ‘reunion’ so that they can speak more peacefully the second time around.
> 
> Thank you as well for the kudos and the comments! It meant a lot! You guys are amazing!


	10. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up feeling overwhelmed, but Lena is here to help her. They see Alex and Maggie again then the four of them get their first time out all together to go meet some protesters..
> 
> !!smut present in chapter, indicated by:  
> — — —
> 
> — — — !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, while continuing the plot is mentioning a lot of current events. Now I don’t usually get my stories involved about any events happening in the real world but it felt right and not too far fetched.
> 
> I just have to say one thing. If you have a problem with the last part of my chapter, well, I don’t know what to tell you. But kindly exit this story.

On Saturday, Kara wakes up sad. She can’t help but feel frustrated and torn over what had happened the night before. Alex has been so mean, with the way she spoke or how she treated Lena. She doesn’t get it. Lena told Kara that she had helped the red head for the past three years. Why had Alex been so mean towards her girlfriend.

She closes her eyes and tries to focus on Lena but can still feel the telltale of an anxiety attack forming in her chest. The feeling is awful. Worse than anything she’s ever experienced. She feels her hearts constrict against her ribcage, as if someone was crushing her lungs. Her breath comes in staccatos, in and out. She tries to do the exercice Lena had her do back when they were in the airport a week ago but she can’t. The panic controls her, or engulfs her. Makes her suffocate and tremble. Her chest hurts even more now, her head is spinning and her heart feels like it’s going to let go at any time. She starts crying silently and swallows hard this thing seems like it’s never going to end. And Kara remains in a state of complete panic and anxiety for Rao knows how long. It lasts until she feels Lena’s hand above her heart. She opens her eyes and tries to reign in her breathing. She breathes in and out a few times before managing to calm herself down. She focuses on Lena’s heartbeat, soft and regular against her ribcage. She wipes her tears and swallows the last of her anxiety attack.

She turns her head to look at Lena and finds emerald eyes staring intently at her. She tries a smile but knows it’s strained. The weight she feels on her heart still won’t go away no matter how hard she tries.

“How long have you been awake?” Kara asks, voice hoarse form the crying, rubbing the hand resting on Lena’s back up and down in a soothing motion.

“Long enough.” Lena whispers and Kara notices unshed tears on the corner of her eyes. Her right hand reaches for Kara’s cheek, her thumb rubbing soothingly against it.

Kara closes her eyes and leans into the touch. The suffocating feeling she had when she woke up a few minutes ago dissipates slowly at Lena’s ministrations and Kara sighs happily.

“Do you want to talk about it? It being anything you want.” Lena asks and Kara thinks about it for a moment.

“I don’t know. It just feels like a bad dream right now. I don’t understand why she acted the way she did. I just- you said you helped her and I don’t get why she was so mean to you.” Kara sighs again but this time out of frustration.

“We’ll try to see it from her point of view, she thought you were dead for years. I told her to let go and move on, I disappear and come back months later with you in tow but I didn’t tell her anything, her, who had been waiting, hoping even, to get to see you again one day. She probably feels played, lied to and maybe like an outsider. Confusion can make one angry.” Lena explains and Kara nods, it does make some sense.

“But it still doesn’t explain why she was just so mean. I know Alex can be blunt when I’m emotional distress but this was something else entirely. I hope she won’t be like that tomorrow.” Kara expresses her doubts and frowns, looking down at Lena.

“Don’t worry. If she’s mean I’ll kick her ass back to Midvale.” Lena chuckles and leans up to kiss Kara.

Kara hums happily into the kiss and lets herself be surrounded by all things Lena. They keep hugging and kissing each other for some time until they hear soft whines coming from behind Kara. Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and turns on her back, Lena now laying on top of her.

They look down and see the ape raising her arms from her hammock, demanding to be lifted up and brought on the bed next to them. Lena sighs before reaching out and letting Alex grab her hand before pulling the monkey on the bed. Both Kara and Lena use one free arm to hug the ape and keep the other one to hold the other and be held.

“How about we do a lazy day today?” Lena proposes and Kara nods.

“That’s a great idea.” Kara smiles.

The day is spent either in bed, on the sofa while eating and catching up on numerous shows, or in the inside pool while Alex ran around the house happily. On the evening, they order takeout and eat in front of the TV while watching Blacklist. They go to bed with Alex in her hammock and fall asleep tangled in each other’s arms.

  
Next morning, Kara wakes up feeling good this time, the first rays of sunshine filtering through the blackout curtains and warming her skin. Lena is still fast asleep, one leg over Kara’s and her hand clutching the rim of Kara’s shirt. Kara smiles and looks down at the brunette, her features are so soft and she looks so young and carefree when she sleeps, she doesn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders.

The blonde turns her head to the other side and comes face to face with a cute little monkey, sleeping in a ball on her small hammock near the bed. Kara closes her eyes and let happiness overwhelm her. Being here, with Lena, having seen Alex again even though it ended badly on Friday, having the chance to work in the science field. All of that makes Kara tremendously happy, she knows her chance and she enjoys all that Rao gave back to her. Kara turns to look at the clock and sees it’s 6:30am, she kisses Lena’s forehead and holds her close for a few minutes before getting up silently and going downstairs.

Today is Sunday and Kara knows humans use Sundays to worship their gods. So Kara decides to do the same, she hadn’t prayed to Rao for so long, had lost faith in her god when Kal-El died and she got stranded on that forsaken island. Blamed the entity for all her misfortune. Now, now she feels much better. 

She opens the compass app on her phone and kneels facing north. She puts her hands together in front of her chest and stands still as she mumbles the prayers she heard so much during her childhood on Krypton. She stays kneeling in front of the floor to ceiling windows, watching the sun rising and feeling it warm her body. Then closes her eyes after some time to focus on her prayers.

Some time later, she hears Lena waking up, followed by Alex stirring and hopping on the bed to hug the brunette. She hears the brunette turn around, hears her walk downstairs then feels the brunette’s eyes on her. Kara finally opens her eyes and breathes in, the smell of Lena’s shampoo hitting her nostrils.

“Kara.” Lena whispers and Kara gets up, takes her phone and puts it on the coffee table before walking to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

“Hi.” Kara whispers and kisses Lena again. She scratches the top of Alex’s head and Lena lets the ape go on the counter towards the multiple variety of fruits they leave there for Alex to take and eat as she pleases.

“What were you doing kneeling in front of our windows?” Lena asks softly as she wraps her own arms around Kara’s shoulders and leans in to kiss her lovingly.

“I was praying.” Kara whispers and looks down, afraid to see Lena’s reaction. They had never discussed beliefs and Kara, even though she had lost faith for some time, still believed in her gods.

“Why are you looking down?” Lena asks, unwrapping one arm to use her forefinger to lift Kara’s chin. When Kara looks up she sees Lena smiling warmly at her.

“I don’t know. Do you believe in god?” Kara asks timidly.

“Not really. I believe in superior entities and that nothing happens for no reason. Karma and such. But whatever I believe in doesn’t matter, you are entitled to believe in whatever you want to believe. And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise Kara. I think it’s great that you still pray to your god.” Lena smiles and Kara feels soothing warmth spread over her body and can’t help but smile back at the young heiress.

“Thank you. I’ve always seen people get mad at one another for having different beliefs or whatever. I was scared you’d be that kind of person.” Kara says apologetically, hiding her face in the crook of Lena’s neck.

“I will never be that way. I don’t fit in the mold society wants me to fit in. I sure as hell will never judge or mistreat someone because they’re different.” Lena clarifies and Kara holds her tighter.

“You’re so perfect.” Kara whispers and peppers Lena’s neck with kisses, grabbing her and walking the both of them to the counter where she lifts Lena on a high chair and nestles herself between her thighs.

— — —

The blonde’s hands hike up the heiress’ thighs, making her shiver under her girlfriend’s touch. They share a heated kiss, tongues dancing together and hands hiking up higher until Kara finds the seam of Lena’s shorts and pulls on it. Lena lifts her hips and lets Kara pull the shorts down, their lips still locked.

Kara’s hands come back to Lena’s naked skin, eliciting a guttural moan from the brunette. Kara grabs Lena’s hips and lifts her on the countertop, leaving swollen lips to ravage the brunette’s neck.

“Kara.” Lena whimpers, one hand flying to the blonde’s head and pulling on golden hair.

Lena hums against Lena’s chest before lifting her shirt up and taking a nipple in her mouth, savoring the sounds coming out from Lena.

“Kara, oh fuck.” Lena whimpers, hissing when Kara bites down on one of Lena’s oversensitive nipples. “We can’t do that here.” Lena says in a high pitched voice, Kara can smell the arousal hitting her nostrils, doubling her efforts to make Lena squirm under her ministrations.

“Why?” Kara asks after letting go of one nipple before going to worship the other without waiting for an answer.

She hears Lena take a large intake of air before moaning, “Fuck Kara.” The brunette’s hips buck against Kara’s and the blonde feels weak to the knees. Driving Lena crazy never ceases to turn her on.

“We.. we can’t do it here.. people eat on that thing.” Lena pants and whimpers when Kara’s hand meets her nether parts, bucking against it.

Kara chuckles and lets go of Lena’s nipple in order to stare at her girlfriend in the eyes.

“I know. I’m about to eat my breakfast so if you please.” Kara simply says and hear Lena gasp before lowering herself in front of the brunette and swiping her tongue vertically on her sex, eliciting another guttural sound from the brunette.

Kara doesn’t wait any longer and leans down, her arms wrapping around her hips to make sure she stays put while her tongue starts swirling on her clit. She moaned against Lena’s sex, knowing full well it will reverberate through her and drive her crazy.

“Fuck Kara, please.” Lena pleads and Kara goes faster, starting a punishing rhythm with her tongue while entering two fingers into Lena and pumping in and out in synchronisation with her tongue’s movements.

This time Lena yells a very loud “fuck” then rolls her head back, arches her back and keeps repeating Kara’s name like a mantra. Kara feels Lena’s walls constrict around her fingers and fucks her even harder, deciding she wants the brunette to tremble when she’s done with her.

Just when Lena is about to come Kara abruptly pulls out, eliciting a rather angry reaction from her girlfriend.

“What the fuck!” Lena yells and stands up on her elbows.

“Do you trust me?” Kara asks, and Lena nods hesitantly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Kara whispers before kissing Lena’s lips savagely. She thrusts her hand back into Lena and brushes over he g-spot at super speed, making Lena whimper and squirm against her lips and body.

She feels Lena’s walls constrict against her fingers again and takes her fingers out for the second time. But this time before Lena could complain, Kara kneels back and takes her with her tongue again, swirling it around her oversensitive bud and thrusting three fingers this time, using super speed to drive the brunette crazy, Lena’s cries reaching her ears and making her moan.

“Please Kara stop teasing.” Lena says hoarsely and Kara is sure she could come just by the sound of her voice.

The blonde doesn’t relent and soon Lena is bucking against her mouth in an explosive orgasm, her hips raising from the countertop and the back of her head hitting the marble.

“Fuck, Kara! Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Lena cries as she comes on Kara’s mouth, the blonde takes her fingers out and licks Lena clean. When she’s done she gets back up and pulls Lena in a sitting position, locking eyes with her.

Lena is panting, her chest rising up and down in a mesmerizing way, her pupils are dilated and her lips are red and swollen.

Kara keeps eye contact with Lena and brings her wet fingers to her lips, licking them clean while watching Lena bite her lip and moan. The second her fingers are out of her mouth Lena pulls her shirt and kisses Kara hungrily.

— — —

“That was something else.” Lena whispers then chuckles against Kara’s lips and bites the blonde’s lower lip before kissing her again. “I don’t think I can move.”

“It’s fine, I can carry you.” Kara proposes then wraps her arms around Lena and carries her to the sofa.

“If I had know you would fuck my like that. Damn Kara, that was hot.” Lena says and Kara blushes.

A soft “Thanks.” Comes our shyly from Kara’s mouth as she sits next to a still very naked from the waist down Lena.

“How can you be so dirty when we’re having sex and so shy the next minute. I don’t get it.” Lena murmurs and Kara chuckles.

“Well I guess there might me some Kryptonian hormones that must lift my inhibitions when horny? I don’t know.” Kara shrugs and looks at Lena, knows that her girlfriend’s face is one she has when thinking about something.

“That’s actually a possibility. It would be very cool if it were true. And if that’s the case I’m jealous. And I’m also going to need you horny more times than not with that magical mouth of yours.” Lena purrs and Kara chuckles, cheeks getting even redder.

Some time passes with them being silent and just enjoying being in each other’s presence before Lena turns around and looks out the window.

“What time is it?” The brunette asks.

“11:30am.” Kara answers.

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

“I woke up at ten.” Lena murmurs, shock visible in her features when Kara turns to look at her.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I prayed for four hours.” Kara says with wide eyes.

“What?” Lena sits up and looks at Kara incredulously.

“Yeah.”

“You knelt for four fucking hours straight?!”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“I know. I got good stamina.”

“I know.” Both Lena and Kara chuckle at that then Lena sits straight.

“You know what we should try?” Lena asks, a smirk slowly forming.

“What?” Kara asks suspiciously.

“How far your stamina goes. How long does it take to get you tired or how many does it take to have you unable to continue.” Lena raises a brow and bites her lip, looking Kara’s body up and down like an animal having found its next prey.

“Do you even have the stamina to do that?” Kara asks, knowing Lena will never get through this doing it herself.

“No. But I got just the toy we need for this.” Lena whispers then pulls Kara by the hand and takes her to the bedroom.

  
At 2:30, Kara and Lena emerge from the bedroom with an order for a new bed as well as another order for ceiling mirrors to put above their new bed, Lena mentioned an hour ago it was for science purposes, so who is Kara to deny her that.

They walk downstairs and go straight to the kitchen, raiding the fridge and freezer, eating all sorts of food to compensate for skipping breakfast and lunch in favor of the activities they partook in.

“When does the new bed arrive?” Kara asks after having finished her massive plate.

“Before eight tonight.” Lena answers and both take their dishes to the dishwasher before rushing to clean and tidy the house. Next they go shower and get dressed, prepare the coffee table with snacks and non-alcoholic drinks before checking if everything is fine while waiting for Alex and Maggie to come.

“Are you sure they’re coming?” Kara asks, nervousness suddenly overwhelming her.

“Yes. Maggie texted me when we got out of the bedroom earlier they’re coming.” Lena reassures her and Kara nods.

We need to be careful with little Alex this time. I don’t want my sister to get bitten again. Even though I know she was protecting us.” Kara says as she looks around for the ape.

“Where even is she? I haven’t seen her since- Oh.” Lena says and stops looking around while Kara looks her way.

“What?”

“We probably scarred the poor thing for life, she was eating when you.. um.. when you were also eating.” Lena clears her throat and Kara blushes. She should’ve looked if Alex was there when they were at it but Kara had been so entranced she didn’t hear or see anything else but Lena.

“Well, at least she won’t be here to attack Alex.” Kara argues and hears Lena chuckle before they hear the doorbell ring then the brunette goes to open the door to Alex and Maggie.

Les looks around one last time and walks to the entrance where Lena is hugging Maggie. She sees Alex, her sister looks way better than she did two nights ago.

“Hey.” Alex greets with a shy smile. Her posture somewhat relaxed and her hands deep in the front pockets of her jeans.

“Hey, come.” Kara motions for Alex to follow her to the living room, the sisters followed by their girlfriends looking warily at Alex.

Kara sits back on the same sofa she sat on on Friday evening and feels the cushions dip a bit when Lena sits next to her.

Alex remains silent, sitting still in front of her. Kara swallows and takes Lena’s hands in hers, seeking reassurance and getting it immediately in the form of Lena drawing soft patterns with her thumb on the back of her hand.

“I uhm.. I am sorry. For the way I acted on Friday evening. And for the way I treated Lena. It wasn’t my intention to be rude or violent and Maggie made me realize I had been both. So I’m sorry for the harsh words that came out of my mouth and I’m sorry for hurting both you and Lena.” Alex says and Kara smiles, happy to see a glimpse of the sister she knew before getting stranded on that island.

“Thank you. It makes me really happy that you took the time to apologize to me as well as Lena for what you said. I asked you to come back here today firstly to give you a chance to calm down but also because I wanted to say I’m sorry too.” Kara takes takes time to regulate her breathing before starting to speak again.

“I know that, all those years ago, I shouldn’t have gone after Kal-El. You warned me against it and I didn’t listen to you and because of my foolishness we lost three years together. I’m also sorry I made you feel so much pain. I’m sorry you lost your sister because I wanted to save Kal-El so badly I didn’t wait for instructions or backup. What I’m not sorry for though is having not told you about being alive or being back. Lena did propose it to me but I felt so much anxiety and pressure that it was near impossible for me to even think about calling, only seeing the worst side of things.” Kara explains and feels Lena’s hands squeeze hers reassuringly while her sister sported a strained smile.

“She helped me a lot. She told me all about how Cat Grant named me after I was stranded. Told me how she tried to take care of you with Maggie as best as they both could. She also helped me deal with anxiety and guilt. I still have lots of it but now I’m getting better. I know it was hard for you and I’m sorry but just remember it was hard for me too. I’m still struggling with everything. Lena calls it survivor’s guilt.” Kara explains and sees her sister nod.

“I’m sorry you’re experiencing all that Kara.” Maggie speaks up for the first time since they were here. “I know a good psychologist if you wish. I know no amount of words can appease you but also know that I’m here if you need anything. Okay?” Maggie smiles warmly at Kara and the blonde smiles back just as warmly.

“Thank you Maggie, but I already found someone, I’m seeing them on Wednesday.” Kara informs the brunette who nods.

“Man, I’m so fucking happy to have you back.” Alex says, eyes watery and smiling widely.

“Me too.” Kara whispers back, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes as well.

The sisters both get up from their respective places on both couches and walk around the coffee table to hug. 

They all remain silent for a bit before their hug gets interrupted by Alex’s phone ringing. The red head sighs and untangles herself from Kara before answering it and nods through whatever conversation she is having. She hangs up and both her and Maggie prepare to go.

“We have to go, there’s a movement downtown, multiple actually and we need to go protect the protesters.” Alex explains as she picks her jacket up.

“What? Protect them?” Lena asks, both the brunette and the blonde frown.

“Yeah, usually it’s to tame them that the police enforcements come to protests not to protect them.” Kara adds.

“Yeah well, they’re protesting peacefully and those things need to happen. They’re important. I don’t know if you’ve watched the news lately, but lots of shit went down while you were away. Lots of people died and police violence is getting out of hand.” Maggie explains while Kara and Lena both get ready to follow them.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, both of you, but there’s no way I’ll let you come with us to what has a once chance out of two to become a blood bath.” Alex says sternly but Kara doesn’t listen to her.

“What is this movement even about?” Lena asks and Kara knows the CEO can’t just go wherever she likes in case some paparazzi take pictures of her. Her PR would kill her.

“There are multiple protestations happening at the same time throughout the entire city. Black Lives Matter, Pride, the ones against police violence.., I can’t really tell which one we’re going to be assigned to.” Alex provides while the four of them move out of the house.

“Black Lives Matter?” Kara asks, confused.

“Yes. The violence, racism and oppression they endure on a daily basis is still as bad as ever. I’d say it’s actually worse right now but now that everything’s been put on videos people around the world seem to have some kind of wake up call and finally realize the horrible way some people are treated and they protest. Which is good, ‘cause you know, fucking finally! It was about time everyone opened their eyes! But the police is getting out of hand, they’re being violent and that’s unacceptable. So they’re putting government organizations on it now to protect everyone from them.” Maggie explains and Kara feels saddened by it.

“But why?! Why do they do that? I don’t get it. Just because the color of their skin is different doesn’t give anyone the right to treat them wrong! I don’t get humans and their stupidity.” Leaving footprints on the concrete as she stomps angrily toward the car she and Lena share.

She hears Lena sigh and turns around to see the three women looking at Kara with sad eyes.

“If only it was just stupidity. They act mostly out of fear.” Lena starts to explain.

“Fear?” Kara asks as she opens the car door. Just at that moment, Alex, who had been MIA since their little moment on the kitchen countertop, hops up on the seat and waits patiently for Kara to get in.

They see Alex and Maggie get into their own car and start the engine as they wait for Kara and Lena to follow.

“Yes Kara, fear.” Lena says as she walks around the car and opens her own door before hopping in. Kara sits down on her seat and takes Alex on her laps, Lena turns the engine on and they start following her sister and Maggie in front of them toward where the protesters are.

“But why fear?”

“Because. It’s like multiple layers added up. But it starts with fear. Fear of change, or things or people being different. Fear of being less than them. Then this fear turns to frustration because they can’t seem to control the people or things they fear. And when you can’t control what you fear, the next logical thing for your brain to do is to panic. When you panic you think irrationally, you try even harder to keep the things or people you fear at bay. They try to keep their head up to be above them at all times. And when that doesn’t work, it drives them mad. And that’s what happened to those people, they just got mad in the end. That’s why all of this is happening. Because they’re scared. But no one will ever admit to actually being scared. No. Instead they’d rather pressure and oppress minorities to feel superior and keep that control they yearn. Black people, Trans, LGBT people in general, Muslims, Native Americans, Aliens.., they all pay the price because of fear. Because people, instead of accepting change and embracing it, stay stubborn and want things to go their way.” Lena finishes and Kara feels like crying.

“This is awful. It’s not fair.” Kara swallows and holds her monkey closely.

“I know, darling. I know.” Lena whispers as they park near the business district and Kara can already hear people protesting. They hop out of the car and Kara holds Alex closely as they walk to her sister’s car.

“Kara what’s the monkey doing here?!” Alex busses and Kara puts her hand in the air to stop her sister from speaking any further.

“I don’t have time. Do you have a cardboard and Poscas?” Kara asks as she rummages through her sister’s trunk and finds what she’s looking for.

“Why?” Maggie asks.

“Because it’s time to show these scumbags that all their lives matter.” Kara says as she writes down on her cardboard. She doesn’t see the worried looks the three women throw at her behind her back.

“What do you mean, love?” Lena asks, Kara can sense worry in the brunette’s voice but shrugs it off. She’s probably worried about the protestations going on a few hundred meters from them.

“I mean, no matter if you’re black, or trans, from the LGBT community, if you’re a Native American or a Muslim. Don’t matter if you’re rich or poor, if you’re from a neighboring city or a neighboring galaxy. Being white or straight or believe in whatever god they believe in shouldn’t give you privileges over other people. Everyone should be treated equally! Everyone should have as much rights to live as any other being on this planet or any other planet! You all are worth it! Your life matters and you all are loved!” Kara turns around when her little speech is over to show her cardboard to the three women when she notices they have tears in their eyes.

“What? Did someone hurt you?” Kara asks, panicked.

“No.” Lena responds softly, walking toward Kara and kissing her lovingly on the lips before wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her. Kara drops her cardboard to hug Lena back while still looking warily at her sister and Maggie.

“What’s happening then?”

“We just wish more people would think like you.” Alex says with a watery smile and Kara nods.

“Well, lets go show these assholes what’s up and how it should be done.” Kara says and puts the small monkey on her shoulder before rushing to the protestation, followed by Lena, Alex and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you to everyone who’s still here reading this story! I was extremely anxious to have you all read this chapter, especially with how delicate the subjects I had my characters talk about are. I really hope the chapter was what you expected, as well as didn't cross any lines of any kind. If you feel like it is crossing any line please tell me this is important to me.  
> Thank you!


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New work week ahead of our protagonists!  
> A lot of fluff to make up last chapter’s heaviness.  
> Kara and Lena take a leap.

Lena sees Kara walk toward the mass of people going down Main Street and has to run to stop her.

“Kara wait!” She yells as Maggie and Alex follow close behind. The blonde turns around with a confused expression and walks toward Lena to meet her halfway.  
“Kara you can’t just go in there like that.”

“Why not?” Kara tilts her head to the left as she frowns. Alex, who had been on her shoulder the entire time, mimes Kara and scratches the side of her head for good measure.

“Because, you’re not really a nobody. You won’t two Pulitzers if I remember well and you were a well known reporter before getting stranded on that island. You need to understand the possibility of you being recognized what with your provocative cardboard and everything.” Lena explains and sees Kara nod slowly.

“I hadn’t thought of that. I don’t think I’m ready to be seen yet.” Kara looks up at Lena with panicked blue eyes while Lena nods.

“It’s okay, I have a hat and sunglasses in the car that you can borrow.” Lena informs Kara and the both of them go back to the car to retrieve the items while Maggie and Alex wait on them.

Fifteen minutes later, a few shared kisses and three more cardboards made and they were all protesting, undetected in the mass of people. After what feels like hours the protest is over and the two couples turn around to go back to their cars. While I’m the car, Lena catches Kara falling asleep and smiles lovingly her way before driving silently to the house.

Once they’re back, Lena unbuckles herself and leaves Kara to sleep for a bit longer in the car while she picks up the ape, who had also been sleeping and takes her in the house. She drops Alex on her hammock and starts preparing food for dinner. When she’s done with dinner she sets two plates and puts them in the still warm oven to make sure it doesn’t get easily cold then pads toward the living room where her computer is charging. She unplugs it, goes to sit on the couch and turns it on, continuing on working while waiting for Kara to wake up.

Usually she wouldn’t let someone sleep in a car but Kara had had so many anxiety and panic attacks lately the blonde is beyond tired and Lena didn’t have the heart to disrupt her slumber.

She hears soft feet and walking lazily in the house an hour later and feels Kara’s arms wrap around her shoulder, soft lips pressing against her cheek.

“Hey you.” Lena whispers softly, not wanting to attack Kara’s fragile ears by talking unnecessarily loud.

“You left me alone in the car.” Is Kara’s response, coming out as a whimper. And if Lena turns around she’s sure she’ll find an adorable pout drawn on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Yes I did. I know you haven’t slept a lot lately due to your nightmares or anxiety and panic attacks so I let you sleep. I knew you needed it.” Lena turns around just in time to see the pout turn into a soft loving smile.

“Thank you. I did need to catch up on some sleep. But now I’m hungry.” Kara pouts again and Lena nods toward j’te general direction of the kitchen.

“In the oven.” The brunette simply says and keeps on typing away while Kara goes to retrieve their plates. “Don’t worry there’s more of it in a Tupperware in the fridge if you are still hungry after.” Lena informs the blonde who hums her approval as she sits next to Lena on the couch with both their plates and cutlery.

“What are you doing?” Kara asks curiously, eyes roaming over Lena’s screen.

“Making sure no one can ever hurt us again.” The brunette simply says and furiously types on her computer, doing a fist bump when she finally manages to do what she had been trying to do since they got back from that forsaken island.

“What does that even mean.” Kara says, mouth full of food.

“It means I’m ruining Lillian and Lex. After what I just did they won’t even be able to get up without it being not noticed.” Lena closes her computer, happy to be finally done with these two fuckers.

“Damn. I don’t know what you did but I’m glad. I’m so lucky to have a girlfriend as smart as you.” Kara smirks and Lena blushes.

“Thanks.” Lena whispers shyly and turns her head to kiss Kara softly on her cheek.

They eat the rest of their food in companionable silence while watching Alex eat her own food. Tonight the ape decided on bananas and mangoes.

How original, Lena thinks while shaking her head with a soft chuckle.

Later, exhausted from their day and not even trying to turn on the TV, they go to sleep with the ape on her hammock near the bed and both fall asleep within minutes, minds full on unsaid declarations for the other.

  
Next morning, Lena wakes up feeling soft lips on her skin. She smiles lazily as she lets Kara map her body with her lips. A few moments later, Lena’s alarm rings and Lena taps her hand to the right, searching for it before finding it and hitting the snooze button before turning it off.

“Morning.” The brunette whispers, voice hoarse and sleepy. She snakes her left arm around Kara and brings her closer, finding her lips and locking them in a loving kiss.

“Hey you.” Kara whispers back between kisses. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept well.” Lena smiles and leans up to steal another kiss. “And you?”

“Me too. I had forgotten what it was to have a full night’s sleep but it feels so damn good.” Kara winks and Lena chuckles.

“You’re too adorable.” Lena smiles and kisses Kara once more before getting up and going directly into the bathroom to wash herself.

Thirty minutes later, Lena is washed, clothed, fed and ready to go to work. Kara is ready as well and they let Alex go out, leaving the windows in the living room ajar to let the ape come back in later during the day before they head to the car and drive to L-Corp.

Once they arrive, Lena lets Kara go to the R&D level while she goes to the top level where Sam is probably waiting for her. She kisses Kara goodbye when the blonde’s on her floor and sighs as she waits for the elevator to go up to her floor.

Once she’s there, she’s immediately harassed by Jess about interviews, meetings and what more.

“I know Jess. Please send my daily and weekly schedule on separate emails.” Lena speeds to her office, thanking Jess once more when the small brunette nods.

She enters her office and instead of being met with Sam, she’s met with board members.

“Gentlemen, what can I do for you on this fine Monday morning?” Lena looks at her watch and sees it’s not even nine yet. Do these people ever stop?!

“It has been brought to our attention, by your brother, that you had been practicing embezzlement behind our backs. We would like to know why you would allow yourself to do such thing.” One bord member says, his machoism and misogyny showing clearly if the look of disdain is anything to go by.

“Embezzlement you say?” Lena sits in her chair and leans back. She knew the moment she had done what she did that some people would come and try to bite her in the ass. But she did it for good reason. She wanted to know who was siding with Lex in her own company and they fell right into her trap.

“Why yes Miss Luthor. We want our money back.” Another board member says. Mr Teck, if she remembers well. She had known that man was in deep with her brother for a while now but never had any ground to revoke him from the board.

Lena smirks and sighs happily. Had she knows more than the third fourth of her board had been in Lex’s claws the entire time she would’ve done some spring-cleaning way earlier.

“I see. Well, it happens that, most recently. I decided to make sure that my brother dearest as well as his associates will simply not be able to do anything anymore. So what I did, it’s pretty simple gentlemen. I made sure, that his money, as well as the money his associates give him, will all go to different funds. Yes let’s call it funds. You see I grew tired of my brother manipulating every aspect of my life.” Lena says as she gets up and starts parading around her office, confidence emanating from her.

“So I took his money. I made sure his associates would be broke the moment one of them touched the bank accounts. I discredited him everywhere and I did the same with my mother.” Lena turns around to face the board members, all of them without exception had gone paler and paler as her speech went on.

“Now it doesn’t seem much does it? But actually, when you think about it, you can’t do much without money. Can you?” Lena smirks, happy with herself. “Every single cent that you sent toward my bother has gone away and you’ll never find that money again. In other terms, you’re broke, and my brother is to blame because he is the one who went into all the account to try to siphon everything to exile himself. See I also did this wonderful thing where I sent everyone every dirty little secret Lex and Lillian ever hid from them. Imagine my surprise when people from the highest ranks in the world. The world! Started running after Lex and called to try and ruin him. That really made my day.” Lena chuckles lightly and sits back down in her chair.

“All in all. You’re fired. Those scumbags are done. And you’re broke. You have five minutes to leave the premises before I call security.” Lena finishes and doesn’t spare them a glance, immediately turning her computer on and starting to organize her day.

“This isn’t over.” Mr Teck hisses as he seethes with anger.

“Yes it is. Now go before I call security.” Lena threatens once more and it seems to do the trick. All the board members are gone and Lena calls security immediately.

“Yes this is Miss Luthor, I am going to send you a list of names and you are to never let them enter under any circumstances unless you get direct approval from me. Is that understood Miss Mathews?

“Yes Miss Luthor. We shall do what is necessary as soon as we receive your list.” The head of security informs and Lena hums approvingly before saying goodbye and hanging up. The next person she calls is Sam.

“Hey Sam, are you on site?” Lena asks as she hears her friend walk around somewhere, her heels click-clacking on expensive marble.

“Yeah. Need me to come up?” Sam asks and Lena can already hear the familiar ding of the elevator arriving.

“Yes please.” Lena simply says before hanging up once more and focusing on some emails before Sam arrives.

She hears the door from her office open while being knocked on at the same time and looks up to see Sam smiling at her. The heiress smiles back and motions for Sam to sit on a chair in front of her.

She lets Sam install herself comfortably while she checks her phone, having heard it vibrate a few minutes after the board members had gone.

She sees a message from Kara and smiles immediately.

  
 **Kara** : I may have eavesdropped on you. I’m sorry. Your heart rate was going crazy and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Don’t worry I won’t do it again! But I just wanted to say you rocked babe. You’re the best❤️

 **Lena** : thank you, darling ❤️ 

  
Lena puts her phone down, a smile still present on her face. She clears her throat and explains everything that had occurred a few minutes prior in her office. When she’s done she then explains to Sam how she plans on replacing all the board members.

So, let me get this straight. You completely ruined your brother and any associates he ever had.” Lena nods and Sam hums approvingly. “You fires the board members and forbid their entry on any L-Corp property. And now you’re telling me you want to put department heads as board members? Everything was fine until the last bit. Lena we can’t do that. The share holders have to be from the outside.” Sam looks sadly at Lena who sighs out of frustration.

“No. I can’t trust anyone. How can I know they’re not working for Lex?” Lena searches for a solution but can’t seem to find one. How will she replace a whole team of ten board members?

“You can ask your most trusted rich friends to invest and secure a place as board members so that you’re sure you can trust them? I mean they’d have to be quick once the stock is on the market but it can work.” Sam says, voice filled with hope.

“Yeah. Or I can buy it all. I mean it’s just 45% left, I could buy it little by little.” Lena suggests but already knows this is a terrible idea. Her company’s stock value would crumble if she were to buy it all herself.

“No. You know what, I’ll contact a few people and have the word spread that you’re looking for new board members. Okay? You’ll see I’m sure your new board will be way better. And hopefully more feminine than the previous one.” Sam chuckles and Lena shakes her head with a smile of her own.

“That won’t be hard. One woman and the take will already be accomplished.” Lena smirks and Sam nods. The friends remain silent for a short minute before Sam speaks up again.

“So, how are things with Kara? Everything good in paradise?”

Lena nods and smiles, thinking back to that cute text Kara sent her a few minutes ago. “Yeah. Everything is just great. You know I just-“ and Lena stops mid sentence, realizing what she had been about to say. And it’s true. She just hadn’t stopped to think about it. But the confession she had been seconds away from making was nothing if not true.

“It’s okay Lena. You can say it. How long have you two been together?”

“We started our relationship a bit before a month of me being stranded on that island. So I’d say we’ve been together for about three months now.” Lena says and realization hits her. It’s been three months. One quarter of a year. And Kara is still by her side. That thought alone makes her want to cry.

“And you still haven’t said those three magical words to one another?” Sams eyebrows raise to the base of her hairline in shock.

“No we haven’t. We’re both very careful about those words. They have a lot of meaning and people simply throw them around too easily. You can’t know I two hours if you love someone or not that’s just crazy.”

“I fell in love with Dany in a few hours.” Sam says and Lena shakes her head. Ruby’s father had always been a rough subject for Sam. Especially when they talked about him. That man had simply gone before she could even tell him how she felt. She had been too long.

“What you felt at the beginning were hormones due to the sexual activity that you just had. Endorphins. Makes you feel good, you feel at ease and peaceful. You also adore to no end the person who helped you secrete those strong emotions. I’m not saying you never loved Dany. I’m just saying the first hours were simply a result of a good fuck.” Lena explains and sees Sam’s jaw tighten.

“I did love him. So much.” Sam whispers and Lena just wants to hug her and protect her for the rest of their lives.

“I know.” Lena simply offers and Sam nods.

“Lena, you can’t continue like this. Look how it ended for me. I waited too long and next thing I knew he found someone who showed him the love he deserved. Life is too short to wait to tell the person you love that you love them. Don’t wait Lena. If Kara truly loves you the only thing that’ll happen is an In love you too’ and a good old love making.” The brunette says, leaning over and putting her forearms on the heiress’ desk.

Lena chuckles at how Sam’s speech began sweet and hopeful and ended with a good old ‘you’ll end up fucking’. But Sam is right. Lena shouldn’t wait so long to tell Kara she loves her.

Sam nods one last time before leaving Lena to think in her office. And thinking Lena did. Every day, it haunted her. Every day until Friday she slept with Kara as close as humanly possible. Kissed her with so much love she was persuaded Kara could just feel it on a deeper level. She spent her week thinking about those three meaningful words. And on Friday she is finally ready. Not that she wasn’t before but she had wanted to wait Friday to clear her thoughts.

After an exhausting day, Lena calls Kara to her office and smiles when she sees her blonde haired girlfriend enter her office a few moments later.

“You asked to see me?” Kara asks with a bright smile as she drops on the seat in front of Lena.

“Yeah. I wanted to see you to talk about a few things. Nothing big, just Lex and Lillian and also to ask how you were fitting in.”

I’m fitting in just fine. The team is so amazing! There this girl who is just so smart and so funny and we’re having so much fun together! But I have to admit she’s not as good as you.” Kara adds the last sentence switch a pout, effectively making Lena chuckle then shake her head in amusement.

“I’m glad you’re happy. That’s all I ever wished for.” They share a smile and Kara motions for Lena to come sit on her lap, to which the brunette doesn’t hesitate and gets up before walking around her desk and flopping on Kara’s laps.

“What about Lex and Lillian? Did they try to hurt you again? Are you in danger?” Kara’s brows furrow and Lena shakes her head.

“Oh no, on the contrary, I’d even say it’s over. I completely ruined them. The prison they’re in will keep them there for good and for a very long time. I just wanted to inform you. I thought It’d be important that you know since they did so much from you you and your family.” Lena explains and she feels Kara relax against her. Somehow the news took all the edge off of Kara’s shoulder.

“That’s very good. That’s even very very good! I’m so happy. Thank you Lena.” Kara leans up and kisses Lena lovingly. They break the kiss and test their foreheads against one another. Savoring the feeling of being close to the person they love the most.

They remain silent for a while. Until Lena hears Kara whisper softly in an unknown language.

“What did you say?” Lena asks barely above a whisper.

“I-“ is all she hears from Kara as she feels the blonde shift under her.

Lena sighs and kisses the side of Kara’s neck. She wants to say it. So bad. But the words won’t come out. Why is it always so hard the first time? Lena calms her breathing and kisses Kara on the same spot again. Then finally whispers it.

“I love you.” And it feels so good to finally have said it out loud. She feels her lips stretch into a smile as Kara holds her tighter. The apprehension of being rejected completely forgotten, just the feeling of finally putting words on her deepest feelings remains.

Then she hears it. Soft but firm, “I love you.” Happiness washes over her. It’s not an I love you, too. Not a me too. Not a ditto. No. A simple but powerful ‘I love you’.

Lena leans up, turns her head to face Kara and smiles, leaning down to lock lips with the woman that she loves. When they break the kiss they’re both smiling wildly and Lena couldn’t be happier. As they smile at each other like two fools in love, another thought occurs to her.

“Kara.” Lena whispers. Not wanting to burst their invisible bubble.

“Yeah.” Kara whispers back, their eyes locked onto one another, filled with love and happiness.

“Let’s go home.” Lena smiles, this is the first time she had called the house, their house, home. And it feels so good.

“Lena.” Kara bites her lip and Lena can’t help b it smile wider.

“Yeah.” She whispers back, the same way Kara dis a few moments prior.

“I’m already home.” Kara confesses and it takes Lena a few moments to understand what Kara had meant but when she does, she smiles lovingly and lets tears of pure joy and adoration fall on her cheeks as she kisses Kara lovingly.

Kara is right. Home is not where you are. It’s who you’re with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is very close to be over.  
> You guys don’t know just how grateful I am to have had all of you read and comment and leave kudos. It had been an amazing few weeks spent with you guys! I hope you liked this chapter, if you wish to see something in particular for the last chapter please feel free to tell me and I’ll gladly add it :)


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena get a visit from CatCo.  
> Kare reunited with a few people.  
> They lived happily ever after :)

The rest of the week is spent in pure bliss as the two lovers enjoy the other’s company during the night and work side by side during the day. Kara keeps on astonishing her lab partners with her prowesses and Lena couldn’t be more proud. She even decides to spend her Wednesday and Thursday working by her side on the blonde’s new project.

Friday morning comes and goes exponentially fast and by 2pm, her door opens with a soft knock and Lena sees Jess peek through it.

“Yes Jess?” Lena asks while keeping on typing an email to potential new board members.

“Miss Nal, a reporter from CatCo, is here to see you.” Jess informs her and Lena blanks, immediately stops writing her email and stands still.

“Reporter? CatCo?” Lena turns to look at Jess who just shrugs with an apologetic look.

“Your appointment with CatCo Miss Luthor? You agreed to it Tuesday night I believe? I was quite surprised you had agreed to an interview with them to be honest.” Jess adds and Lena nods, authorizing Jess to let the reporter in.

Tuesday. Lena remembers, she had received the request at home and had been about to deny it when Kara appeared out of nowhere and begged Lena to accept the interview. Why she had to accept though was a mystery to her.

As soon as Jess is gone, a young brunette enters the room, emanating confidence and something more that Lena can’t put her finger on yet.

“Hello Miss Luthor, I’m Nia Nal, I’m here for CatCo Magazine. Thank you so much for receiving me.” Miss Nal says, extending a hand for Lena to shake, which she does.

“No worries Miss Nal, the pleasure is all mine please take a seat.” Lena motions for one of the chairs in front of her desk and sits back down in her chair. She leans back and observes Miss Nal for a moment, the young girl is methodically preparing her pen, dictaphone and pad. When Lena is sure the girl is done she looks up again. “So, how can I be of service today? What is this interview about exactly?” The young brunette nods and motions for her dictaphone, Lena nods and the girl turns it on. She opens her notepad and gets ready before speaking.

“It’s an amazing article, Miss Grant wanted to put Lex Luthor down while praising you in this very article and with what just happened to your board and how you completely, pardon my language, cock-blocked him. So this article, is a praise. To you.” Miss Nal finishes her little speech with a lopsided smile and Lena lets out a soft chuckle.

“Well if miss Grant wants to praise who am I to prevent her from doing just that. What would you like to know Miss Nal?”

“Well first of all, I’d like to know what it feels to be sitting on that chair. And I just want to specify I don’t mean it, as a woman or as a young person or as someone who just got back from the dead. No. I want to know, generally, what it feels like.”

Lena thinks about the question for a moment, no one has ever asked her this question that way. “I think, it mostly feels dangerous. Because you can be consumed by all of it so easily. It takes control, for one’s self as well as for others. To not fall into greed, power-thirst or megalomania. But it also feels very empowering to be sitting on that chair, behind this desk. To tell yourself that you achieved so much, that your hard work finally paid off after all these years. That’s what it feels like.”

“Thanks. The next question is one my boss forced me to put on so if you don’t want to answer it please feel free not to.” When Lena nods, the young reporter turns a page over and clears her throat.

“How do you feel about Aliens, the LGBTQ community and also, the Black Lives Matter Movement?” Lena nods at the end of the question and sighs, she had known this question would pop up eventually.

“I think, that no matter where you’re from, who you’re with, what you identify as, the way you speak or how you look. All of this doesn’t matter. Because beneath all those differences were still all living beings. We deserve the same respect we expect to receive. Everyone deserves to be respected, to live peacefully and be who they want to be. You don’t choose the skin you are born into, you don’t choose the country you’re born into, you don’t choose who you love. The only thing you do choose is who you are and no matter what the circumstances people should always respect that.”

Miss Nal simply nods and turns another page over.

“I have another question, it concerns your company. We’ve been made aware that the entirety of your board members had been fired for inexcusable fault. Now, I’d like to know if you could tell our reader something about the new board members? How is it going to work?”

“Well, you see, usually your stock is just put on the market and whoever buys first has a place in the board. But this time I did things differently and held back my stocks. I’ve sent emails to potential future bord members I’d love to have with me and if they agree the stock is evenly shared. If they don’t I’ll have to put my stock back on the market. But I’ll still have to agree before anyone buys the stock. It’s a new policy I feel is needed when it comes to this company. Background checks are mandatory in this business and it’s never been done for board members before since they buy stock directly and we don’t know until the transaction is terminated.”

“So you’re saying it’s either the ones you’ve chosen or some random people that you’d still be able to check and refuse if not satisfied?”

“Exactly Miss Nal.” Lena smiles proudly and the rest of the interview goes by in a flash. By the end of the interview she receives a message from Kara, excusing herself to the young reporter before reading it.

Kara: hey, nice interview! I wanted to know if it was possible, if you could maybe agree to me going up before Nia goes away?

Lena: stop eavesdropping! Also, Nia? Do you know her? Was she working with you? Is it safe Kara?

Lena worries that if Kara knew this girl before her cover would be blown up and she’d have to be in the limelight. Something Lena knows for sure kara doesn’t want.

Kara: It’s totally safe. She’s like me. She knew me. I want to meet my friends again, I miss them..

Lena sighs, she knew this young girl gave different vibes and thinks about it for a moment before letting an “alright, okay.” Before putting her phone down and looking up to see Miss Nal looking at her quizzically.

“Is there something wrong Miss Luthor?”

“No everything’s fine. There’s just someone I’d like you to meet before you go if that’s okay.” Lena motions for the couch and the young reporter nods before going and sit there.

“Don’t worry they won’t be long.” Lena assures the you girl and goes to sit at the other end of the couch.

Barely two minutes later, Jess knocks again and enters.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Lee is here to see you. She says you’ve been made aware of her coming to see you.” Jess informs the CEO who simply nods and authorizes Jess in letting Kara enter.

Just when Lena sees blonde locks, Miss Nal turns to the young heiress with furrowed brows.

“Why am I seeing someone who’s named Lee? Are they one of your lab partners?” Lena sees excitement in the young girl‘a eyes and smiles with a shake of her head. But before she could speak, it’s Kara’s voice they hear resonating in her office.

“Lee isn’t exactly my last name.” And with that sentence the young reporter’s head turns around so quickly Lena is scared the alien is going to get whiplash.

“Kara?” Miss Nal says shyly, slowly getting up as Kara walks closer to where they are seated.

“I missed you so much Nia.” Kara says, eyes all watery and crooked smile.

The two girls fall into a tight embrace as Nia cries in relief in the arms of her long lost friend. Lena lets them hug and speak while she goes to her phone and opens her messages to the group chat she has with Maggie and the other Danvers.

  
  
**Lena** : hey, I just thought of something, how long would it take for Eliza to be in National City?

**Maggie** : probs a couple hours if she leaves now, why? Got something on your mind?

**Alex** : you want her to see Kara, don’t you think it’s too soon?

**Lena** : yeah. I think she’s ready, she’s currently being reacquainted with a long time friend of hers, Miss Nal. And she came on her own so yeah I think she’s ready.

**Maggie** : Nia is there?! Woah. Well I’ll call mama Danvers right away and she’ll be at your house tonight, good?

**Lena** : yes thank you

**Maggie** : can I give her your address? And like explain what’s up a bit so she doesn’t have an aneurism

**Lena** : yes! Yes please let’s avoid Kara’s mother dying when she comes to see us.

**Alex** : can we come too?

**Lena** : sure.

**Maggie** : thanks little Luthor

  
Lena puts her phone down and looks up to see Kara and Miss Nal discussing and hugging each other practically after each sentence they make. She smiles and walks back to the couch where they are still sitting in.

“Excuse me Miss Nal, Kara. I know you haven’t seen each other for quite some time and I understand reunions are important but would you please be so kind as to do it quieter? I’d like to get back to work. I won’t mind you being here I just need you to whisper.” Lena smiles down at the two women who nod with grateful smiles.

“Thank you Lena.” Kara says and Lena nods.

“No worries, darling.” Lena turns back and walks back to her desk, sitting down and resuming the email she had been writing an hour prior. She creates a bubble around herself and tunes out everything around her.

Her work bubble is slowly losing effect when she hears, or rather feels, Kara getting closer to her. She finishes up her last email and closes all her apps then turns her computer off before turning around to see sapphire orbs looking straight into her soul.

Their eyes remain locked for a few intimate moments before Lena catches Kara bite her lower lip and can’t help but look at it.

“Thank you for letting me come up to see her.” Kara whispers as she gets closer to where Lena is seated. Once she is close enough she sits on the corner of the desk and takes Lena’s hand in hers.

“I’m glad you could be with your friend again.” Lena whispers as she leans up and kisses Kara lovingly on her supple lips.

The kiss is first meant to be soft and caring but quickly turns into a full French kiss as Kara pulls Lena up and against her, their lips parting in sync and their tongues dancing together in the rhythm of shared moans.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and lifts her up onto the desk. Their lips never detaching, Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist as Kara’s hands start roaming on her back.

“Kara.” Lena pants against Kara’s lips as the blonde suddenly grasps her breasts her palms and kneads them slowly. The brunette lets out a moan, her head shooting backwards.

“Yes.” Kara whispers, sounding restless and lustful.

“We’re still in my office.” Lena says, trying to will herself to not grind into Kara, but in vain.

“I know.” Is all Kara says before taking the hem of Lena’s dress in her hands and pulling it up her waist. The blonde immediately kneels and uses two fingers to pull the heiress’ ruined on toes to the side.

Lena doesn’t even have time to prepare before Kara’s mouth is on her bundle of nerves and moans loudly, hoping that Jess won’t hear the sounds coming out of both hers and Kara’s mouth and alert security.

“Fuck Kara, yes!” Lena hisses as her hand flies up to Lena’s hair and pulls a healthy amount of blonde locks as she grinds in rhythm with Kara’s mouth on her.

With a swift lick of Kara’s tongue on Lena’s now overly sensitive bud and the brunette’s falls over the edge, a silent scream escaping her lips as Kara laps up her wetness.

“Oh fuck.” Lena whispers as she tries to catch her breath, her legs trembling when she hears and feels Kara moan. “My turn.” Is all Lena says before pushing Kara and forcing her to sit into her chair.

“What?! Lena no I’m okay I pro-“

“No. Every time I want to do you you stop me half I’d the time. Today I want to make you feel good. Please let me.” Lena begs, kneels in front of her and looks up, green eyes locking with blue.

“I don’t want to hurt you. What if I can’t control myself.” Kara bites her lip worriedly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you if I’m hurt.” Is all Lena says before she undoes Kara’s pants and pulls it down along with her langues, she motions for Kara to get closer to the edge of the seat and as soon as Kara does what she asked, the heiress lunges herself and takes Kara’s sex in her mouth.

She savors Kara’s taste, takes her time licking her nether lips and teasing the blonde a bit before going to lick her clit and plunging two fingers into her core, Lena thrusts hard and fast, knowing Kara needs more strength than normal humans to feel something. Her tongue doesn’t miss a bit and soon Kara is writhing beneath her, quietly calling out Lena’s name as pure ecstasy spreads on her features.

Lena collects Kara’s wetness greedily and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as she stands back up.

Kara remains seated and pulls her panties and pants back up, then wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and pulls her down on her laps before sealing their lips into a searing kiss.

“Thank you for this.” Lena whispers against Kara’s lips and kisses her one more time, softer, before going back up again and pulling her dress back down.

She takes her phone and sees Maggie, Alex as well as Eliza will be on their way to their house for 5pm with a plus one. The clock shows 3:30 so Lena decides to exceptionally call it a day and closes her computer, puts her loose sheets of paper into the first drawer she opens. She takes her purse and turns around with a smile.

“Ready to go?” She asks and Kara nods eagerly.

“Yes! Let’s get home.”

As soon as they get home, they both hop into the shower and prepare for the evening. Lena had warned Kara they would be receiving Alex and Maggie, she left out the part where her adoptive mother as well as another plus one will be there, wanting to surprise her girlfriend.

Normally she wouldn’t have left Kara in the dark about something that would supposedly be a source of extreme anxiety or stress for the blonde but Lena is certain Kara is ready for the surprise and won’t have any anxiety attack or anything else.

One hour later, as Kara sets the table and Lena prepares the food, the brunette sees Kara stop and stand completely still, a telltale that she has just heard something. Lena sees Alex from the corner of her eyes still sleeping soundly on her hammock, unperturbed.

Lena stops stewing and wipes her hands before walking to the door and opening it just in time before Alex could knock on it. The red haired woman retreated her hand and wrapped the other around Lena, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m glad to see you Lena.” Alex says softly before letting go of the brunette to let Maggie give her a hug as well.

“I’m happy that you could all be here. I’m sure Kara will be thrilled.” Lena informs them then turns to an older woman, she had laugh lines and yellow hair, turning slightly grayish.

“You must be Eliza.” Lena simply says and smiles when the woman nods and smiles warmly at her.

“Yes. Thank you for bringing my girl home safe and sound. I can’t wait to see her.” The elder Danvers says and Lena nods.

“Of course, and who’s the plus one?” Lena asks, looking around and seeing someone hidden behind Maggie and Alex.

“Well, normally it would’ve been one plus one. But since we know you met Nia today and that she was dying to see Kara again. We took her along with us too. I hope you won’t get mad. She’s so excited to be here. And so this is Winn.” Maggie says and the couple moves to the side for Lena to see a slightly smaller man, brown askew hair and warm hazel eyes with a charming smile.

“Hi, I’m Winn Schott. It’s so nice to meet you. I have so many questions but right now I just want to thank you for bringing Kara back. I missed my best friend for so long and now I can’t believe she’s right behind that door. I mean not literally behind the door but like in the house and-“

“We get it Winn.” Nia Nal, who Lena now realizes was standing behind them all this whole time, stops the man’s ramblings with a soft pat on his shoulders. “Can we come in a see her?” She adds, so which Lena nods and motions for them to enter.

Lena has no doubt Kara had been listening to them that’s why the genuine surprise on her face when she sees Winn, Miss Nal and Mrs Danvers shocks Lena a bit.

They all hug each other and Kara cries so much Lena is she that had she been human the poor girl would have been hyperventilating by now.

Lena is standing in the kitchen, checking the food when she hears Kara coming and turns around to see blue eyes sparkling with joy. Lena can’t help but smile as well as Kara stops in front of her.

“Oh god Lena this, this is amazing I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.” Kara whispers as she wraps her arms around Lena and kisses her lovingly.

“I’m the one who’s lucky to have you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” Lena whispers back, kissing Kara’s lips once more before simply resting her forehead against strong shoulders, her arms wrapping around her neck to hug her close.

Kara sighs happily against Lena’s ear and kisses the she’ll of it before softly whispering, “I love you, so much. Thank you, Lena. This means so much to me. Thank you so much.”

Lena smiles at the feeling of love and admiration blossoming in her chest and embraces the overwhelming feeling of adoration and unconditional she has for this person.

“I love you.” Lena whispers back and they share one last kiss before going back to talk with everyone in the living room.

Hours pass by as they eat, catch up and laugh together. Nia and Eliza has insisted mid-dinner that Lena calls them by their first name and who is Lena to deny them. The whole table almost fell of their chair when Alex jumped from her seat as the small ape Lena and Kara had adopted jumped on her laps.

“Alex! Come here! Stop bothering her! You know she’s scared!” Kara admonished the monkey who obeyed without second thought and ended up eating with Kara then fell asleep on Lena’s chest.

Around midnight, everyone is tired and ready to go home but Lena can see in Kara’s eyes that she’s not ready to let them go, so Lena proposes that everyone just sleeps here tonight since next day is weekend and everyone agrees.

Alex and Maggie take the room down the corridor, Winn takes the one on their left and Nia the one on their right. Eliza takes the guest room downstairs on the same level as the living room and kitchen.

They all say goodnight and when everyone is in their room, Lena lets herself be carried by Kara as they walk up to their own room, the small ape running after them and immediately goes on her hammock when Lena and Kara hit the mattress.

The brunette gives Kara a soft kiss before getting back up and putting herself in her pajamas then they brush their teeth and go to bed.

They remain silent for a bit before Kara turns around and looks at Lena. Lena turns around as well and their eyes lock, both smiling lovingly at the other.

“Thank you.” Kara whispers and wraps an arm loosely around Lena’s waist.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’d do anything for you.”

“But I do. Without you I’d still be on that forsaken island. I’d still be in pain, I’d still be alone, I still won’t have found the love of my life. Without you I wouldn’t have this amazing job, or this amazing house. I wouldn’t have had the chance to see my family and friends again. Without you I wouldn’t be confident enough to fight though my anxiety and go out again.” Kara finishes her speech with a soft kiss to Lena’s lips and a thumb wiping a few silent tears that had escaped emerald eyes.

“Without you,” Kara continues, “I wouldn’t be the happiest woman on this planet. Without you, I wouldn’t believe in people again, without you, my cousins death wouldn’t have been avenged, without you, my life would feel incomplete. I have a lot to thank you for Lena. And I’m so lucky I get to love you. So please let me thank you.” Kara smiles and kisses Lena again with as much love as one kiss can give.

Lena lets herself be surrounded by Kara and sighs happily. If half a year ago someone would’ve told her that she’d crash on an island, find the most beautiful girl she’d ever laid eyes on, destroy Lex and Lillian, rebuild her company and have it flourish, have a home and be with the love of her life with their adopted monkey. Lena probably would’ve sent that person to a psychiatric hospital.

Now though? She couldn’t be more grateful that her plane crashed on that island near Belém, because finding herself on that island, is without a doubt the most amazing thing that could have ever happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this fic! It’s been an amazing experience, I am so grateful for each and every kudos and comments you all took time to write. Thank you all again, I hope this last chapter will satisfy everyone. I will perhaps write an epilogue but nothing is sure yet, a new fic might be coming soon though!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading!  
> English isn’t my first language so if you see any huge mistake please let me know! :)  
> Also if there is something you don’t understand, or have any questions I’ll be more than happy to answer them ☺️


End file.
